Athena
by SetsunaKihei
Summary: A mysterious girl suddenly appears infront of Ryoma and said, "We might not be related by blood but we are fated to be siblings. Just like Ryoga and you. The next time we met, we will share the same fate. And together we will do as what Nanjiro-san wishes along with Ryoga." and she dissapears just like that. May contain mary-sue. Oc x already decided but not gonna spoil anything.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters in the series but some are mine. This my first so I hope you like it.

Aya's POV

"Everyone in world would think that whenever someone was born with fortunate parents, they'll say that the person is very happy with their life. But not me. I felt like I'm living in a prison. No one wants me here. My brothers, the maids, they all think that this is not for me since I am the daughter of a 'mistress'. I hate it what they called my mother. I rarely meet my father that I forgot what he looked like. But it doesn't matter cause one day I'll leave this place and find a life a lot more better than my life right now.

My name is Hirose Aya. Currently six years old. I have five half-brothers which is older than I am. My father married my mother after a few month of my late step-mother's death. I live in a mansion in Aberdeen, United Kingdom. My mother is a japanese while my father is an english man and half japanese. I rally love tennis. I learned to play them since I could hold a recket. My mother thought me. She used to play tennis when she was young. She once said that she has a friend who is called a Samurai because of his great tennis reputation in America. And he came from Japan. Recently, I heard that the Samurai suddenly gone. But my mom says that right now, he has to focus on his new rival which is his son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without anyone knowledge, mom suddenly brought to America and took me to a place that I don't know. When we arrive there, i saw a man teaching a boy playing tennis though It was more like persuading the boy to return his serves. " Nanjirou, long time no see." said mom waving at the man. "Ooh, Nadeshiko. It sure suprise me to see you here. How's your life after got married with that billionare?" " You know sometimes its fine sometimes its hurt. But I'm okay with it." " Whats bring you here?" "Oh right. You mind if you 'take care' of my daughter for a few months? I find that since I thought her tennis from the minute that she could hold a recket, she began to be fond of it. So I thought that maybe you should teach her a few things."Sure but I think you got everything that you need to coach her. Why aren't you doing it? Mom stood silence. Before she could say anything, " Alright I understand." said Nanjiro. " Thank you."

After that mom left me here. I thought tht she will be gone for a while. But she haven't coming back for days. However, I kinda enjoy it here. Eventhough the house is far smaller, I love this place and everything around here. Nanjiro-jisan, Rinko-baasan, Ryoma-kun(Nanjiro's son), Ryoga-kun(although his only been here for a while, and I never see him again), and most of all, tennis.

After a few months, mom came back. Then, she took me to a another unknown place. "Aya, from now on i'll be living here." I stood silence. Then she continue, " From today onwards I'll teach you everything that I know so you can survive on your own. Cooking, house chores, martial arts, knitting, swimming, and everything that can make you survive even without me. Even tennis. So I want you to come here everyday after your classes. We will live saperately from now on. If possible, one day when you are old enough, I'll take you away from that house and start a new life. so please, bear with it for the time being. After this you won't be suffering anymore." She said that while hugging me. She hugged me tightly. I can feel her warm tears. I hugged her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From that day on, I do as she says. After my home classes such as piano, ballet, ballroom dancing, even my education studies, I went to mom's house. She never told me why she moved out.

As she said she thought me many thing that I haven't learn at home. More like the job of the maids, gardener, chefs, bodyguards back at home. Yes. House chores, cooking, martial arts, and even more. Sometimes I thougt that she wanted me to become Mary-sue or a police officer with her quite harsh training. But even so, I kinda enjoy it. It somehow makes me feel closer to freedom. Once in a while, she took me go hiking or do anything that people usually do during weekends.

After a while, she finally thought me tennis. Seriously, I had no idea that she was this good. On the outside, my mother looked like a fragile item. Kind, motherly,beautiful face, pale skin, and long wavy purplish-silver hair. With only her looks, she could get any that she wants. I guess thats why my father fell in love with her. And just speaking about him suddenly reminds me of what everyone in that mansion called my mother. I train hard with her and sometimes I look for someone to challange in order to improve my skills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I run and run with tears running down my face. Why? What did I do? Why do you have to embaressed me in front of the guests? What have i done? No. I haven't done anything. You just hate me, right? You don't want me to be a part of your family. That's why you said such nasty things. Fine! If that what you want, then I give it to you. Farewell.

I went to mom's house. Mom was shocked. But she comfort me right after I arrive. I cry and cry as much as I want. "Mom, I want to get out from that place. I can't stand it anymore." And I continued crying.

A few days after the incedent, mom moved to America with me. There, we started our new life. Though why she decided to move out of that mansion still remain a mystery, I didn't ask a thing. But one thing I'm sure of, my brothers didn't bother to find me and father...who cares. He only cares about work.

Uhh that's it from this chapter. I forgot. Her mother's name is Hirose Nadeshiko (maiden name: Ayuhara Nadeshiko) . Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Six years later

U-17 campsite moutains.

" Oi Hirose, how long are going to sleep here? I know that you're pissed at coaches at the campsite but I don't think it's nesecsary to just stay here and do nothing." said coach Mifune while looking at a figure, wearing a black jersey, lying inside the cave which was the bedroom for the loosers. The figure then rise to sit and standing after that. "Hirose, Sometimes I wonder why do you even come here. It's not easy even for a third year of high school students to be chosen as the all- japan representives. Yet you, a first-year middle schoolers, not to mention a girl was chosen but you refuse to be one of them. Instead you came here annd do nothing. Your training all this time will be a waste." he continued. The figure walk towards Mifune from the dark cave to a bright side. Then light revealed the figure. A beautiful girl with fair skin, emerald eyes, red hair with orange hints. Her hair is long to her waist but now tied in a braid pony tail style. Her height is about 156cm tall.

"I didn't come here to be one of those guys who arrogantly full of themselves and look down on other people because of their position like that 'no.1' guy." said the girl, looking straightly at Mifune's eyes. "But if you accept the offer you'll be standing in his place right now..." " Are you kidding? Being no.1 is major boring. Instead of going up, you'll be going down." Mifune sigh. He knew she'll say that. "But you know, I think something else might interest me at the camp right now." She said with a grin.

"Like what?" Mifune asked, not liking the grin on her face. He knew that she's up to something. Without answering his question, she made her way to the camp, leaving Mifune with his suspiciuos thoughts.

U-17 Campsite.

As she arrives, she wears a cap to hide her long hair and face. She smiled. As she thought something actually interest her is right infront of her. The all-japan representives are having a match with middle-schoolers. Right now, it was a match between Oni and a red haired boy. The boy might be in her age.

Funny. What she's actually looking for is not here, she thught while looking around the court. Then her eyes stoped at a certain someone. The guy is looking at her or glaring to be precise. Byodouin Houo. The main reason why she rejected the position as the all-japan representives (1st stringers). She choose to ignore it and walk away. Not long after that, she found what she's been looking for. A boy about her height or a tad shorter with black hair with dark green hints, golden eyes and he's with someone looked that looks like him but much taller than he is.

That night...

Ryoma was practicing alone. When suddenly he was disturbed by a ball in a twist serve position. The ball was spinning on the ground and went to his face. Hie tried to return it but the ball was quite strong that it made the racket snapped a bit. He looked at his racket. Then he turn to search the person who does that twist serve. "_I didn't know you were actually this weak_." The voice speaks in english. Then the owner of the voice walk towards him.A girl wearing the black jersey. Whay came to his shock was first, a girl in the U-17 campsite,next wearing a black jersey and he thought no one else are wearing them except the loosers who came back and last a phantom mask on her face."_Who are_ _you_?" "_Oh, I'm hurt. You actually don't remember me. We use to play together back then. And I sure enjoy it even it's only last for a few months. Well I'm your 'twin sister'._ Ryoma stood silence for a while. Great. Last night someone claim that he is his brother. Now a masked girl claim that she is his twin sister. _"Well don't be too shock. We might not be related by blood, but we are fated to be siblings." "What are you talking__ about..." " Oh please, you could accept that guy as your brother why couldn't you accept me as sister? I'm quite in same situation as he is you know. Well whatever I'm here to give you a massege. In the near future when we meet again, you'll be sharing the same fate as I do Along with that brother of yours. We will do as what nanjiro-san's wishes. Remember this Ryoma. Until the next time we met." " Hey wait what do you mean by that?"_ The girl ignore him ran away. Ryoma try to catch her but she dissapears just like that, leaving him with his head full of puzzles. "Well, Ryoga might know this." he thought and search for him.

Ryoma ran along the corridors of the dorms for the U-17 contestant. He arrive at ryoga's room. He knocked the someone open it."Oh, chibisuke! What bring you here?" "I have to ask you something..." He told Ryoga about what happend. "A masked girl? Your twin sister? Hmm... well that could be _her."_ "Her?"


	3. Chapter 2

New York

One year passed since that incident.

After that night, Ryoma never met her. Ryoga told him that the girl might be the same girl that lived with him for a few months six years ago. Perhaps since Nanjiro said that Ryoga is Ryoma's brother, he might also said that the girl is his sister. Ryoga is the same, dissapear after the camp and he never saw him again after that. And somehow, he thinks that better his parents does not know about that incident.

Ryoma took a stroll around the city. Then he went to the street tennis court. While he was practicing alone,"Hey, Ryoma." Ryoma turn and look at the owner of the voice A boy with blonde hair,slighly long to the back of his neck tied in lower pony-tail style, has blue-greyish eyes waving at him."Kevin." Kevin run towards him."Long time no see." "Yeah, I guess." "Hey, lets play a match. I can't wait to beat you." "We'll see about that."

A few minutes later...

"Mada mada dane" said Ryoma looking at Kevin panting at the other side of the court. "Woah, where did that come from? You sure got a lot stronger." "I guess I've met a few strong players back in Japan. Not to mention went to a camp traing that have both heaven and hell." Ryoma walk towards Kevin and give him a hand for him to stand.

Ryoma and Kevin walked together to a store for lunch. While eating, Ryoma shared his story about the nationals and the U-17 camp. Kevin listen his story with amusement. "Then what happend to the girl?" "I don't know. She never showed up."

After lunch they went back to the court. As they entered the court, they saw someone practicing with the wall. That person is wearing a beidge slack, a long sleeved blue shirt with hoods. The person realises that someone watching so he stop playing, and turn his head around to see who was , he stood still. Ryoma widen his eyes. He is wearing a mask. The same mask that he remembered talking to him a year ago. "My, my what a pleasant suprise." Said the guy...no...the 'girl'."Well we meet again, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma kept staring at her. Kevin doesn't seem to understand the situation. "Nee, what did you mean about what you said last year?" "I meant what I meant. We are fated to be siblings and we will grant Nanjiro-san's wish." "I don't understand." The girl looked at Ryoma. "I see. You didn't tell Nanjiro-san about our meeting am I right?" Ryoma didn't respond. Wondering how she guessed that. "Well than. How about a match without a tie-braek. Maybe that could explain why you should tell him." The girl walked into the court. Kevin is confused, having no clue about what is she talking about. But he was sure that this might be the 'twin sister that was talking about.

Ryoma does the same as the girl walking into the court. "Hey Kevin, mind become the refree?" said Ryoma as he walked into the court. "Sure."

"Such a nice friend. He could be one of us." "_Huh?_" both of them thought. Still confused of what the girl said. Well match is more important right now.

"One set match, Ryoma against... Uh... mysterious girl. Ryoma to serve. The girl flinch. What does that suppose to mean?

Four hours later...

"Game Ryoma. six game all." Ryoma panted gasping as much air as he could while the girl panted slightly. Kevin was speechless, thinking that the match was not a normal one. He could see that both players are even. Both of them gave him quite a shock. Ryoma's playing was a lot better than when he played him just speed, his strength, his technique are amazingly unbelivable. His level is way further than his own now. While the girl, was another story. At first, he was amazed by her strength and speed. But a game after a game, she removed her weights one by one. She is actually wearing two weights on each of her wrist and two weights on each her ankle. Her speed already amazed him when the weight is actually on her but she manage to amazed him more when she removed them. This girl is seriously no joke. Not to mention that the odd techniques she just used. He couldn't imagine how Ryoma manage to seal those techniques, like how he did on the last shot. The match was like a battle between two gods.

"Well, looks like I got myself a rival." Said the girl. She remove her mask. The two boys stared at her. For a pretty girl, she sure got guts. The girl walked toward Ryoma and gave him a hand. Ryoma took it and stand on his feet.

"I haven't introduce myself yet. Hi, my name is Hirose Aya. Nice to meet you guys." Ryoma shook her hand. Followed by Kevin.

There, a new friendship started.

**Ugh! I'm not good in describing or writing. I made this story up for fun. Feel free to give me any advice please. I'll update the next chap soon.**

**I do not own PoT**


	4. Chapter 3

What a day. The match was sure something. Those techniques... It almost like I'm battling with Tezuka-buuchou, Fuji-sempai,Atobe-san, Sanada-san and Yukimura-san at the same time. If the match goes on...I might see more from her.

"Tadaima" "Okairi Ryoma-kun." Rinko, Ryoma's mother answed him. "Kaa-san, can I ask you something?" Ryoma went to the kitchen and walk closer toward her mother. "What is it dear?" "Well... who is Hirose Aya to you?"Rinko, who is cooking stop everything that she doing right now and stood silance staring at Ryoma. "So you do know her. Is it true, she is my 'twin sister' just like Ryoga is my 'brother'," Rinko didn't respond and keep staring at Ryoma. Ryoma sigh. "Never mind. Forget I'll ever ask." "Ryoma-kun," Rinko called him as he was walking away. Ryoma turned to his mother. "You have met them?" "Yes" "When?" "Well, I met Ryoga during the U-17 camp training and actually I met Aya there to. But she suddenly dissapear. Then Once again, I met her at the street tennis court just now along with Kevin. Ieven played a match against her. And we become friends after that."

Ryoma stood silence for a while. "It's okay if you have nothing else to say." Ryoma began to walk away.

"Ryoma-kun, if you wanted to know more about her, you can ask your father. I could only tell you this. Yes, we took care of her for a few months several years ago. I understand that you have trouble remembering people that you're not interested in. But if you want to know more, your father knows her more."

Ryoma didn't respond and he went to his room.

Meanwhile...

Huh, what a match. This is the first time someone pushed me this far. He actually made me remove my all my weights. And even I've removed them, he still manage to be even with me. I even show him some of my trumph card technique and somehow he could return them all! Sigh. I've looked down too much on him. He is worth for a rival. With him, Nanjiro-san's wish might be granted soon. Well, now that I met Ryoma, I have to begin my plot to grant Nanjiro-san's biggest wish. First of all, I have to find Ryoga-kun.

Aya arrive in her home. The place where she began her new life with her mother, and live there happily. But the difference now is..., her mother is no longer there. She's alone now. Her mother left her(passed away) two years ago. She walked inside and went to the living room. She took a picture of her that she placed on the phone table beside the television and look at it . "Tadaima, Okaa-san. I've met Ryoma today and had a match with him. We ended up in a tie because the game has no tie-break. He's strong. Maybe stronger than I do. Okaa-san, I wanted to start the plot to grant Nanjiro-san's wish which is also my dream. To create a wave for Japan to become the greatest in the tennis world . In order to make that a reality, she cannot do it alone. She needs to collect as much person about her age to create a team for Japan to rule tennis and become no.1 in the world. He trained Ryoma was the first step for him to realise his wish. Ryoga was next but he suddenly dissapear. While me, because my mother wanted to. But still, that would be enough for me to be the next samurai generation. And who knows, perhaps there'll be a lot more than us out there, don't you think so, Okaa-san?

She place the photo back onto the phone table. She went to the kitchen and started her job. To make a living, she started a pattisiere shop 'online'. She sure got a lot of orders for tomorrow. And some for tonight. She need to get started.

Ryoma's house that night.

"Oi Ryoma! You have to explain yourself right away! Nanjiro keep on banging Ryoma's room since five minutes ago. Ryoma opened his room."What is it, oyajii?" Ryoma yawned. That explain that he has been sleeping just now. "Ryoma-kun, Anata, dinner's ready." "Hai, kaa-san." Ryoma answered Rinko and look back at his dad. "What do you want me to explain?" "Hrmm!" Nanjiro sigh. "Never mind, we'll continue after dinner." Nanjiro walk towards the dining table. "Haah," Ryoma answered still puzzled.

After dinner.

"According to your mother, you've met Ryoga and Aya. I want you to explain this."

After Ryoma done explaining,

"I see. Granting my wish huh," Nanjiro rubs his chin. "What does she mean by that? And not to mention, she did mention that Kevin could be 'one of us'." "If she was talking about 'that' wish then, it's not going to be easy. A lot of effort need to be taken. Not just having the three of you and Kevin, but much more than that. Well, she's quite smart so she might have figure that out." " Oyaji, you're not answering my question." " I will, but on one condition." " And what's that?"

Ryoma leaned himself on his bed. Thinking about the condition that he have to approve before he gets his answer about everything. This is not going to be easy. Who would have thought, she has such a past. And oyaji wants me to bring it back to her.

Aberdeen, the Hirose's mansion

"Urgh! Why do we still have to do this? It's not our fault that she ran away. We've been looking for her for more than a year! Why does father only wanted for us to look for her only since the last two years? She had been missing for seven years already. I repeat, SEVEN YEARS! She might have been dead right now." a guy about twenties with brown eyes and black hair and quite good looking sat on a sofa feeling annoyed.

"Touya, watch your words. If dad heard that, we are toast! " Said an effaminate looking guy with short amber coloured hair and eyes, and the eldest there.

"Yeah, Kuroki-aniki is right. Beside, it's your fault that she ran away. If you didn't embarassed her with those words infront of the guest back then she would still be here, safe and sound, and won't give us any trouble like she did right now." Said a man with sapphire eyes with glasses on it and his hair has the same colour as his eyes but a lot lighter in colour.

"Well his not the only one who is at fault here Kuon. You all are!" A man suddenly approach in the reading room with a serious look on his face.

"D...dad!" The five men gave a shocking expression when the man approach them. The man was in his fourties but he looks extremly young. Not to mentioned that he quite young to have sons on their twenties. The eldest is Kuroki(27) followed by Touya(25), Kuon(22), Ryuushin(19), and Ryouhei(17).

"If you want to know why I'd only ask you to suddenly search for her, then here is your answer. Nashiko passed away two years ago because due to a certain illness. Now, your half-sister has no caretaker. I sure don't want her to be in an orphanage house but she still has a parent and that parent is me. She is my own flesh and blood just like you are. And I love her as much as I love you. So you better search for her or else, all of this fortune that I have right now will all goes to Aya and the five of you won't even get a single cent. Have I made myself clear?" They stood silence for a while and give the man a nod. "Good. And one more thing, the deadline for your search is by the end of this year."Continued the man and he left them there, speechless.

After a few while, one by one starting to complain and blame each other. But one remain silence. Did not say anything nor complain like the others and begin to wonder in his own thoughts,

_A small figure with a phantom mask, playing tennis with anyone that he could find. One day he won a gold medal..._

_He was very pleased. But...that didn't last long. He went to the hospital,removed his-her mask and went towards a numb body... And she cried._

_The next day, it was the numb figure funeral. The girl remain in front of the person's grave and cried. She placed the medal on top the grave, and cried._

I might know where she is. The man with silverish purple hair and light purple eyes, and youngest there thought. But I'm sure, she'll came here on her own, according to stepmother's last words. I think I better be quiet about this.


	5. Chapter 4

2 years Ago

_"Hey Ryouhei, hurry up or we're going to miss the bus." "Yes, yes I'm coming." Ryouhei ran towards the group of boys._

_Right now they are in New York for an exchange student program. They took a bus and went to the city for a group outing._

_After the outing, Ryouhei wanted to go to the supermarket to buy some stuff. When he was on his way, He bumped into someone._

_"I,m sorry I wasn't looking." said the person. "It's okay." Ryouhei answered looking at the person. _

_His eyes widen. "Step-mother?!" The woman shocked when the person she bumped called her that. And she looked at Ryouhei and widen her eyes in shock. "Ryouhei?"_

_"So you live here step-mother?" "That's right."_

_Right now Ryouhei is sitting on a sofa at Nadeshiko's home. Nadeshiko served him tea and some cookies. _

_"Where's Aya? She lives with you am I correct?" "She has a tennis tournament in California. She might came back in a few weeks." "I see." Silence for a few minutes._

_"Ryouhei, I know this is too sudden but you're the only one that I could depend on right now," she stood silence for a while, "I... might could not see her anymore..., I only has afew days to live..."_

_Ryouhei was shocked to hear that and looked at Nadeshiko. "What do you mean?!" Nadeshiko remain calm and smile at Ryouhei._

_"I'm ill and my illness cannot be treated anymore. I moved out from the the once I knew that I was ill. I wanted Aya to be strong when I'm gone. I know that she is suffering because I'm not welcomed in your family. So I thought her everything for her to be strong. I thought her to be a normal people like me, so when she old enough, she'll know the path that she wanted to choose. However, I don't want her to hate her own family. She is still your flesh and blood even you shared only half of them. I still want her to keep the bond between her and you guys. I love your father and your brothers very much even they're not mine. I wanted Aya to do the same. I don't want her to live in hatred. so I asked for a friend of mine help to convince her to go to you guys on her own will since she love his family and him like a family already. So, Ryouhei, when she come back to you, even if anyone there didn,t welcome her, please, welcome her warmly. And, please give this to your father." Nadeshiko handed Ryohei an envelope._

_ Nadeshiko then laugh lightly " I taught her everything that I knew, but I never got her to see Japan, my homeland. I wanted to watch the sakura tree blooming with her. I miss the view of the sakura I won't be seeing them anymore. "So Ryouhei, I'm counting on you". " Yes step-mother I'll do my best."_

_Ryouhei went back to the apartment where he stays and went to his room. Tears pouring like rain from his eyes._

_Four days later, Ryouhei rushed to the hospital and ... it was to late. A few minutes after that, a girl with a mask walk near towards Nadeshiko's dead body. She romoved her mask and fell down on her knee, holding Nadeshiko's hand and cried on it. Ryouhei went out from that room and went to the roof top. He sat there holding her knees and cried._

_The next day, a funeral was held. Ryouhei was there watching his sister sat silence like a living corpse there. Her eyes were swollen. After that, they went to the grave yard. Ryouhei watched her sister from a far. He saw her placing a golden medal on Nadeshiko's grave. Then she cried there._

Abeerdeen, Hirose's mansion.

Ryohei came back to reality when he heard someone called his name. He turned his head to a guy with light brown hair and grey eyes. " Where have you been, to wonderland? We are busy thinking methods to find her as soon as possible. Could you at least give us a hand here?" " Sorry Ryuushin- aniki, something just came up. Would you excuse me." Ryohei left them there and went out for a stroll not bothering to help them cause he knew it'll only be a waste of time. Beside, she'll come here sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 5

New York

Ryoma went to the street tennis court to meet up with Kevin and Aya. Speaking about Aya, he suddenly rememberedhis father's condition for an answer,

"_Since she has admited that you are her 'twin brother', you might could do this. I want you to convince her to return to her family back in Aberdeen. This is her mother's will for me. Aya has treated us like her own family so she thought that we might could convince her to return. I think you are the most suitable to play that part._

Ryoma sigh. When he arrived, no one was there. He remembers that Aya did say that she came after she's done with her job. What kind of job is she doing anyway?

A few minutes later Aya arrived, wearing her mask.

Why the heck is she wearing that mask? Ryoma thought for a while.

"Oh, Ryoma, You're here. Have you waited long?" Ryoma looked at her, " Why are you wearing that mask? You look better without them."

" Thanks for your compliment. But I like this way for now,"

"You're hiding from something aren't you? You're hiding yourself from your past. That's why you're wearing that mask. You're running away from reality."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Oyaji told me about you." Silence. " And he wants me to convince you to go back to Aberdeen and confront your family there,"

"Who are you to decide what I'm suppost to do?! You are no one to say that to me since you didn't know anything!" Aya raised her voice towards Ryoma. "You're not the one who've gone through what I have and you have no rights to decide anything for me!" Aya continued.

"...You're the one who said that I'm your twin brother, so I have the right to at least convince you, "

"..."

"Or do you want a match to decide everything? If I loose you do what you want and forget this conversation ever happend. And if you loose, I want you confront them and apoligise for running away. How's that?"

Silnce. They stared at each other for a while.

" Ryoma, Aya , sorry I'm late" Kevin ran toward them. Then he stopped, feeling there's a cold atmosphere between them. 'Okay...I wonder what happend' he thought.

"Fine! Kevin, be the refree and this time with tie-break. I want to settle this once and for all."

"Huh?" Kevin still puzzled. The two of them walked into the court. "O...kay" Kevin walked to the side of the court, still puzzled.

A figure is walking towards the street tennis court. When he arrived he sees two person was about to begin a match and there's also a guy who is standing at middle side of the court. 'I guess he is the refree,' he thought. He decided to watch the match.

"One-set match, Ryoma against Aya. Ryoma to serve."

Both of them stand on their position. Aya planned to play seriously from the beginning. So, she took off all of her weights before the game and she decide to play with her dominant hand since she is a left-handed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Game, Aya five games all, deuce."

Woah, she really didn't hold back and so does Ryoma.

Aya begin to serve and Ryoma return the serve."You still wanted to ran away and hide? You're simply just a coward you know. You never spoke up. you never told them how you felt. You just accept those everything and keep it to yourself then you rebeled by running away from home. Isn't that made you a coward?"

"Shut up!"

"Well you're not denying it so it's true."

"Shut up!"

"Face it. You're scared. You're afraid that none of them will accept you but throwing nasty words at you instead. You're nothing more than a coward!

"SHUT UUUUP!"Aya screamed and suddenly a pitch black aura appear around her.

Both Ryoma and Kevin supprised to see her sudden change of atmosphere. She hit the ball and it went ten times faster than before. ryoma tried to return but the ball went through his recket. His eyes widen in shock but he will be coming after this.

"Game, Aya, six game to five.

Ryoma replace his recket with the other one, while thinking thinking about the techniques that she has just used against him. Meikyuu, lorelai, silent teritory, black diamond, eclipse, velvet moon, thunder smash, twinkle and the one that she just use, she is far stronger than the players that had face before. Except his father. This girl might even greater than Fuji-senpai or Tezuka-buuchou.

The game goes on.

"Why are you scared? You're strong. You can overcome your problem with ease, and we will support you. You still have us even if you failed. We'll be there for you!" The rally continued. So throw away your anger and your cowardness, face them with courage and quit hiding behind a mask!"

Ryoma hit the ball and it went straight towards Aya's face. Then the mask on her face break into a few pieces. Aya's face which was covered with tears, revealed. The ball landed on Aya's court.

Everything went silence for a while.


	7. Chapter 6

Ryoma and Kevin stood there like a statue, watching the girl's tears falling.

"Oi, refree, aren't you going to count that? The game is just getting exciting more and more."

Kevin turned his head, shocked of the voice saying that just now. He suprised to see a guy wearing black trousers, black and grey jersey with a hood on his head covering half of his face. 'Someone was watching all this time?'

He looked back at the two players.

"G..game , Ryoma, six game all, tie break!"

Both Ryoma and Aya stood silence there, not doing anything.

"Oi," Ryoma break the silence, "It's your turn to serve."

Aya cleared her tears and got ready to serve.

'I can't believed he pushed me this far. He even made me use the counters that I have forbid myself to use, The gates of hell. It's a good thing that I only showed up the aura and it made my strength increase. If I even open the first gate of my technique, Ryoma and even myself might not be able to play tennis for a while. I have no choice, I have to use it. The technique that reveal my full strength.'

Aya begin to serve and getting ready to use her strongest counter at the same time.

A golden aura suddenly appears around her body. "This is it my final counter, 'Athena',"

On Ryoma's view, he was suprised to look at Aya's stance, the golden aura sorrounding her and what suprised him most, is the image of a humongous golden pheonix behind her.

He smiled. Now this what made tennis fun, a strong opponent. He return her serve, Than suddenly his whole body shined. Yes, he unlocked the final door of muga no kyouchi, teni muhou no kiwami. A good technique to rival with Aya's final counter.

After an our, the ball landed, on a side of the court. Game over. Silence.

"Oi refree," The man who is watching the startled Kevin for the second time.

Meanwhile at the court, both players panted heavily but smiling at the same time, showed that the game sure has satisfy both of them.

"Game and match, Ryoma, 7-6.

Ryoma walks towards Aya. He land her his hand to give a shake. "That was the best game I've ever had." said Ryoma, smiling at Aya.

Aya accept his hands. "Yeah, the same goes for me. Looks like I have to go back to Aberdeen since I've lost." she smiled at Ryoma.

Kevin smile as he looked at the view. He didn't what just happend between them just now but he was sure everything had been settled.

"Aww, how cute." Kevin startled for the third time that day by the same person.

"Who are you?" The guy ignored Kevin and walk towards Aya and Ryoma.

"Thay game just now sure is priceless."

His voice startled them.

Then the guy took of his hood.

Ryoma and Aya widen their eyes,

"Yo, chibisuke, long time no see!"

"Ryoga/Ryoga-san," Both Aya and Ryoma spoke at the same time.

Ryoma's house

An awkward atmosphere, quiet, too quiet. Rinko is making tea. Nanjiro was sitting there in living room staring at the four teenager right infront of him.

"Oyaji, you're making the atmosphere bacome even more awkward. Don't just sit there quietly. I want my answer." Ryoma break the silence.

Rinko appear to serve them tea, then she sit beside Nanjiro.

"Well, we do have a lot to dicussed right now but first, lets answer Ryoma's question. What Aya have told you about fated to be siblings is not excatly wrong. Yes, I trained Ryoga and Aya just like how I train Ryoma and make the two of you like my own children. I guess Aya really love us that she made herself think that she is a part of a family just like how Ryoga become a part of our family. And about granting my wish, I suggest that you confront your family first, then we can talk further about it. I hope you understand Aya."

Aya noded.

"Next, lets talk about Aya confronting her family in Aberdeen. I'm really sorry for barging you up into our personal discussion. You must be very puzzled and confused right now, am I right, Kevin? And I'm sure Ryoga is also confused."

Ryoga and Kevin startled. "No, I don't mind at all, you can continue," both of them answered at the same time. Aya remain silence, doesn't really matter about who had knew about her past right now. She decide to trust everyone there.

"Aya, how do you feel right now? Are ready to face them? If you want, the three of them could accompany you," Nanjiro pointing at Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin. The three of them twitched.

" I'm not sure wether I'm ready or not, but I'll try my best. And I would love to for them to accompany me.". Sha said with a gentle smile. While the three youngsters isn't felt very good. They sure had trouble sleeping that night.


	8. Chapter 7

Aya's household (the next day early in the morning)

"You make a living by running an online store?!" Kevin, Ryoma and Ryoga supprised to know that she is actually works to make a living.

"Yeah,how am I going to live without money. Besides, I really enjoy baking. I love to see the smiling face of my cutumers when they eat my sweets." Said Aya while beating some ingredients to make soft cream for the fruitcake.

When the boys arrived at her house, they were supprised to see so many sweets. Cakes, cookies, cupcakes, creampuff and in varities kind to. They did ask Aya this, 'aren't you afraid to get fat one day?' Aya laugh and explain what those sweets are for.

"Marui-san probably wants you to be wife since he's pretty obsessed with sweets." Ryoma ate the cake that Aya served for the three of them since they are the guest. The cake was supprisingly good. They began to wonder how a hand that plays tennis really good could actually make delicious sweets.

"Marui-san? A friend of yours?"

"You can say that. He's the tensai of Rikkaidai or should I say he made tha tname up for himself because he manage to do that 'tight-rope walking'."

"Rikkaidai? I think I've heard that name before. Is it one of the school of the middle schoolers that had been invited to the U-17 camp?"

"Correct, you sure have a good memory. We face them during the final of the kanto-regionals and the nationals on my fresh-men year at Seigaku. They are really strong and talented. Facing them in a match could actually bring nightmares."

"Did you guys won?"

"Of course, we did our best anyway."

Suddenly the memory of being in Seigaku came to him. He relise that he missed his team.

"Well,isn't that nice. You've made such good friends. I'm envious." Aya think about her life so far. The last time she went to school was two years ago when her mother is still alive. She quited school after her mother death. Come to think of it, she did get her education during her homeschool back in Aberdeen. But she have no friends since she is quite anti-social.

Aya wrapped everything, getting her 'masterpiece' ready for the delievering. Charlie the delievering guy and her custumers will be here soon to get their orders.

Finally everything was done. Then she sigh.

"Thanks for waiting guys. I guess I would have to close my 'store' for a while since I'll be going to Aberdeen. I have to update the website." Aya place her apron on the chair and let her long hair which is tied in bun style loose.

'Gulp' thought the boys. They almost forgot about the trip to Aberdeen. Knowing her past already made them shivered and having sleepless night.

After that they went to the street tennis court and play some practice matches.

That night...

Aya is packing her stuff. Ryoma's word during her deadly match with him encourage her to find the courage to went back to that mansion. Since she had lost to him, she has to obey the bet that she made with Ryoma.

_You're strong. You can overcome your problem with ease, and we will support you. You still have us even if you failed. We'll be there for you! So throw away your anger and your cowardness, face them with courage and quit hiding behind a mask!_

Sigh. That's right. I've been hiding all this time, afraid that I'll meet them again. That's why I wore that mask. To hide.

Smirk. What's the point of being free when you're feeling free yourself.

Sigh. Okaa-san, I'm lost. What should I do?

The wind suddenly blow into her room. She forgot to close the window. 'Bum'.

Suddenly she heard something fell at the living room. So she went there to take a look.

Then she saw something on the floor, near her mother's favourite cupboard. She place memorial photos, some jeweleries, 'treasure boxes' and a few replicas of some famous buildings in the world in that cupboard. It was a book that fell. She open it to take a look.

'Okaa-san's diary!'

Meanwhile...

Ryoma and Ryoga are packing their things with a gloomy aura surrounding them.

Earlier that afternoon, after their practice matches at the street tennis court, the Echizen family threw a small party in order to celebrate Ryoga's return. The party was delightful until Nanjiro-san announced that he already booked a ticket on a flight to Aberdeen for Aya, Ryoga,Ryoma and Kevin. Another thing is, he will not come along with them. The flight was on tomrrow's afternoon.

and Kevin,

His mother already asked fo surveneirs at the moment he step inside his house. He then been told that his father has agreed when Nanjiro wants to sponsor a flight ticket for him. He felt the same as how Ryoma and Ryoga felt. At the same time he began to wonder, "why am I involved in this again?" Sigh.

Back at Aya...

After she's done packing her stuff, she went to her bed and lean on it. She took her mother's diary and read it,

_Dear diary, my friend Nanjiro has become a tennis player that been known to 's not fair, I want to enter the Grand-Slam , I'm so envious of him. We'll see Nanjiro. One day I'll also be a player that the world will notice._

_Dear diary, guess what, a prince charming just propose to me. I seriously can't believe it. He's perfect. He has good looks, fortune and a really responsible guy. And most of all, he lived in United Kingdom. I think I am the happiest girl in the world right now._

_Dear diary, I have no idea that becoming the wife of that prince charming is not easy. I was shocked when I find out that he married once and already has five late wife had past-away a few months ago. I began to wonder why he marries me. Doesn't he love his late wife? Well, it's not that i've regreted marrying him. I really do love him. But sometimes, it hurts me when I heard someone said that I'm a mistress or a gold-digger which blew out my pride. I relised that I'm not welcome here. The maids talk bad about me behind my back, my step-sons ignored me even though I try my hardest to become a good mother. Well, not all of my step-sons are like that. The youngest one seems to give a little concerns even though he doesn't show it. That make's him really cute._

_Dear diary I have two good news. One, I'm pregnant. I can't possibly wait to have a child on my own. I'm so excited. Second, Nanjiro has already married to someone. Hahaha, I can't believe a pervert like him could actually get married. I hope you're happy with your married life, Nanjiro._

_Dear diary, Nanjiro has just got his first child. It was a boy. I got mine four months ago and it's a girl. This child may not be Soujiro's first but to me, she was my first. My dear sweet child, I could not not reach my dream to be in the Grand-Slam. But I hope I could see you in it. I cannot play tennis freely like I've use to a few years back. So, I'm going to give my dream to you. However, to accept it not, it's up to you._

_Dear diary, Aya already knew how to hold a tennis she loved it. She even love that fuzzy green ball. I've decided. I want to watch my daughter become a really good player. Just like how Nanjiro wanted to watch his son play. Aya, I can't wait for that time to come._

_Dear diary, I haven't look into you for six years. Well you see, they...they ...I don't mind that they bad-mouthing me but it really hurts me when they did the same to my daughter. I want Aya to live peace. I don't want her to have any bad memory. should I tell Soujirou? But they'll hate me even more if I did that. What should I do?_

_Dear diary, I found out that I'm ill. according to the doctor, I have less than ten years to live. There are no method to cure them. Right now, Aya is living with Nanjiro. I wanted her to be out of bad memories for a while. She can't find out she'll be sad. No one can find out about this. I don't want to burden 's too busy. The members of that mansion doesn't like me. I certainly don't want to bother them. Ryouhei? He's too young. I can't rely on him. Nanjiro?_

_Dear diary, I'm really happy to see Aya's smiling though my training was abit harsh but she never complains . In fact, she actually enjoy it. We're in New York now. thanks to Nanjiro, I had found a place where I could start a new life along with Aya. But something concerns me. I don't want Aya to be sad, but I don't want her to hate her own family has their blood even just half of them. I'll be gone in a few years. Who will took care of her when that time comes?_

_Dear diary, I am so happy right now. Aya has been chosen to play in a tournament in California. She actually entered that tournament as a guy! She said that girls are too easy for her. Boys are a lot more challenging. She said that with a smile. That smile might be the last one I'll ever saw..._

_Dear diary, I met Ryouhei today. He has sure grown a lot. He's almost as high as I do. Now I have no problem handing my last letter to Soujiro. Ryouhei can do it for me. Well diary, this might abe my last time for me to write on you. You have been my company for so long now. Thank You._

Tears came out like rain after Aya read what her mother have written. She hold the diary on to her chest. She wiped her tears. She must go on. She must have the courage to face them once again. _  
_

Then, she went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Aberdeen Airport.

No one said a word during the journey. The atmostsphere of the four teenagers were gloomy and blank. Yes, they were totally nervous. They've been like that the second that they departed from the airport.

"So, where are we going?" Ryoma break the silence. "Straight to your house?"

"..." She doesn't know what to say.

And they remain silence for a couple of minutes

"That might be a good idea. After I met them we can look for a place to stay." Aya fnally spoke. And silence again.

"What are we waiting for lets go." Aya spoke unwilingly. Then she took her step to went to her old home while the others followed her.

They took a bus. After they arrived at bus stop of their wanted to go destination, they went down and continue walking.

A few minutes later...

Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin blinked a few times when they finally arrive to that place.

"This is your house?" the three of them spoke together.

They stared at Aya's house. The house were huge and it was almost like a palace. The garden was wide and most part of them are filled with varity kinds and colours of flowers.

The three boys looked to Aya. Still couldn't believe that her family was this rich. The house that Aya lived right now is a thousand time smaller then the mansion infront of them right now. Since she lived alone, she does the cooking and cleaning herself and she even has a job to make money. Not to mention her strength could even beat a guy's sometimes like the increadible power that has when she played tennis. Don't forget the tomboyish and her unladylike behavier. Add in the clothes that she always wear can sometimes made people think that she is a boy.

Except for today, she's actually wearing something that makes her look like a girl. An orange short sleeved blouse and and a black jeans and she let her long hair loose. They thought she was cute. Guys would swoon all over her if she acts more feminine.

"So, you're ready Aya?" Ryoma asked while looking at her. He can see that she is shaking while gripping her trousers. She gulped.

"I...I...I'm not sure. I don't know..." She keeps on fidgeting.

"What should I do after I met them? What should I say? What if they won't see me? What if..."

"Aya, if you come hear just to fidget like this what's the point for us to accompony you? Remember, we're here. No matter what happend, we always got your back. You have come all the way here to face them. So, go on. Don't put all of our effort to a waste!" Ryoma gave her a lecture.

"That's right. we were having sleepless night thinking about this matter. So, please at least do it for us." said Kevin.

"And don't worry, if they did anything to hurt you, we'll be sure to back you that's why we're here anyway." Ryoga ruffled her hair.

"Alright then," she took a deep breath and her hands reached out to the bell, and was about to rung it...

"Aya?!" a voice of a guy suddenly call out her name and she stop what she was doing.

The four teenager whipped their head to see who just called out her name. They found a young guy with long silverish-purple hair and eyes looking directly at them.

Silence no one dare to spoke even Aya. She didn't recognize the guy but that guy just called her name.

"Umm... you are..."Aya broke the silence. Ryoma , Kevin and Ryoga looked at her,

"You are Aya right? "

"Yes. That is my name but I don't recognize you."

"Seriously? Well I couldn't blame you. You haven't seen us for a long time anyway. So let me intoduce myself. My name is Hirose Ryouhei, one of your brothers. I assume the three guys here is your friend?" The three boys were supprised to hear that. That guy is Aya's brother. He sure has the looks. They thought.

Aya didn't respond. Supprised by what had the guy infront of him said just now. He is her half-brother. She wanted to speak but she couldn't.

Ryouhei sigh. With a gentle smile, he walked nearer to Aya. When he got close enough, he gently hugged her.

Aya froze for a moment. Then she hugged him back. The three boys smiled, a bit touched by the scene infront of them right now.

Hirose's mansion

The four teenager sit in the living room without any words came out from their mouth. Still feeling awkward, even for Aya. She felt embarassed and warm at the same time. When Ryouhei hugged her. However, that doesn't stop her from being nervous. Soon, she will meet the other family members. How will they react?

"Nii-san," Aya broke the silence. " where are the others?"

"They're looking for you."

"Ehh? But, I'm here right now."

"Yes I can see that. Let them be. Ever since dad blackmailed us in order to find you, they really on into it. It annoys me sometimes."

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah, he said that if we can't bring you back by the year, all of this fortune will goes to you and we won't get even a single cent."

"Woah! That must have been give them lots of pressure."

"It's sure does."

Ryouhei looked at the three boys infront of him. He suddenly smirked

"So, Aya, which one of this three is your boyfriend then?"

Aya, who was sipping her tea choked. Then she cough while Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin widen their eyes after they heard that.

"I'm not dating anyone right now!" The four of them spoke together. Shouting at Ryouhei.

Ryouhei then laugh. "I was just joking. Your reaction just now is very funny." and he continued laughing.

Aya sigh.

"So, nii-san, aren't you going to tell the others that I'm here?"

"Nope. Let they find out themself. "

Aya didn't respond while the three boys began to wonder that this guy might be a sadist.

" Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"We haven't decide yet."

"Stay here then."

They stared at Ryouhei.

"Don't give me that look. You guys are my guest anyway and Aya is the oujo-sama of this house. Feel free to make yourself at home." Ryouhei said with a gentle smile.

"Aya?!" Aya heard someone called her name so does the others. They looked at the owner of the voice,

Without a chance of saying anything, the man run towards her and hug her tightly.

"Where have you been? I miss you so much." The guy then gives Aya a kiss on her forehead. Aya smiled and hug him back. Tears ran down from her eyes. She has mistook his father the whole time.

"Tadaima, otou-san."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. **

The next day. After breakfast.

"Nii-san, you haven't told the others about my return yet am I correct?"

"You're smart. I told you already, let they find out themself. They'll know this sooner or later."

It's weird enough that she haven't seen her other brothers yet. Haven't they come home?

"Hey, mind if I ask you guys a favor?" Ryouhei looked at the four teens.

"What is it?"Aya ask.

"We'll see..."

After a few while, they arrive near a street tennis court.

"I wanted to ask for a match from each one of you."

"why so sudden?"Ryoma ask.

"I'm curious. Beside, I am quite confident of my stamina. So I don't mind playing all of you in a row. So how about it?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Ryoma answered.

"Me too. Aya is a really great player. I wonder how her brother's tennis is like." Ryoga spoke.

"Count me in." Kevin also agreed. And so does Aya.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get started." Ryouhei took his racket.

A few hours later...

Ryouhei smiled shows that he is satisfied with the matches that he had been playing. While the others are quite shock with his tennis. Even for Aya she never knew that Ryouhei play tennis. Even though she won the match, she had to admit that her brother is really good. However, he is not as good as Ryoma.

Ryoma also had won the match against him however, he is a difficult opponents just like a few person that he had face. Ryoga is the same. He won but defeating Ryouhei is not easy. While Kevin ended the game with a tie since there's no tie-break. He to thinks that Ryouhei is not an easy opponent.

"I feel great. Thanks for the matches. You guys are great players. Lets head back."

On the way back, Aya thinks about Ryouhei's play just now. Anyone who have not enough experience in tennis might be beaten by him easily. His play style was similiar to her but in a different way. 'He could join us.' She thought.

The next day,

Soujiro has sponsored them for a tour to London.

They went to all famous places such as the Big Ben, The Palace of Weitsmein, St Paul Cathedral, The Aquarium and the London Eye. After that, they went shopping to buy surveneirs.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion...

"Where the heck is Ryouhei. We're in a big trouble right now. And he went dilly dallying around." Touya spoke as soon as he gets into the mansion.

"Quit complaining. You're too loud." Kuroki said.

"We've been looking for her for three days non-stop and we only got home now. I'm freakin tired here."

"Okairi, the five of you."

"Otou-san? You're not working today? " Ryuushin asked.

"No. I'm taking a few days off."

"Where is Ryouhei? He didn't join us to look for that girl." Kuon spoke.

"He went to have a trip to London with a few friends."

"WHAAAT?!"

'Huhuhu, I can't let them know that Aya has come back already. I would love to see their face when they find out.'

After Soujiro went away...

"That little wreck! We search for that GIRL for days and night and he is having fun with friends! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

Back at London...

Ryouhei received a call.

"Hello,"

"RYOUHEI YOU LITTLE WRECK! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING LIKE CRAZY AND YOU JUST WENT TO HAVE FUN WITH FRIENDS! LISTEN HERE, WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU'RE GONNA GET IT. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU-"

He hung up the phone and switch it off.

" Who's that?" Aya asked.

"Oh, no one. It's just someone that have dialed the wrong number." Ryouhei answered

Back at the mansion.

"He hung up!" Touya tried to dialed again.

"He switch of his phone!" A dark aura suddenly covered around his body. "He's going to die!"

On their way back...

"Nii-san, when and how did you started playing tennis?" Aya asked.

"When I was ten, Step-mother snuck out from the mansion one day and I decide to follow her. She went to a street tennis court. And I saw her play. She was really good. It looks fun so I was eager to try that time. So, I joined my school tennis club and started developing my technique since I got started. I was too embarassed to ask step-mother to teach me that time. Beside, she's busy teaching someone else that time. So I don't want to bother."

"Oh." 'So he started because of okaa-san then.'

Finally they arrived back at the mansion.

" Hey, the four of you, would go in using the back door? Then go straight to your rooms. Make sure no one sees you.

"Why?" The four teenager looked at Ryouhei.

"For your own safety." Ryouhei answered. He was smiling but they couldn't see that the smile is quite suspicious.

The four was puzzled but they do as what they're told.


	11. Chapter 10

Right now, Ryouhei was standing infront of his four brothers. He could see that thy were furious. Touya was the angriest among them.

"Ryouhei, I hope you can give us a good explaination." Kuroki started to talk.

"What is there to explain? Why do I have to trouble myself looking for her? It'll just be a waste of time." Ryouhei said that calmly.

"You do relise the consiquences if we can't find her by the end of this year don't you?" Kuon continued.

"So? Why do you think I care? I have no interest to inherit all of this anyway. I got my own dream and I'll reach it with my own strength. I don't need to waste my time for a certain girl who doesn't even want to live here. Beside, it's not my fault that she ran away. The person who made her ran away is the one should be responsible for this. Now, he has bring all of us in this. So, blame him instead."

Kuroki, Kuon and Ryuushin were speechles by Rouhei's statement while Touya has become even more furious because he knew Ryouhei was refering to him.

"Why you!" Touya grabed Ryouhei's collar on his shirt and give him a punch on his face.

The punch has made him stood back and he fell landed on his bottom. Touya step toward him to continue but the other three stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Stop it Touya! I know you're angry but don't use violence against him. He is still our brother Touya. Don't do anything stupid because of your own anger and your action right now has obviously show that you're the one who's at fault." Kuroki tries to calm him down.

Ryouhei hold the cheek where he got punch.'I guess I went to far.' He thought.

"What's the maning of this?!" A voice called out to them. They looked at the owner.

"O..otou-san." They were suprised to see Soujiro standing there.

Soujiro then walk toward Ryouhei and he help him up. He wisper something to Ryouhei. Ryouhei nodded and went to his room.

The three let Touya go.

"Touya, do you care to explain?"

Touya looked away to avoid Soujiro's eyes.

"He didn't join us to look for her. He also said that he didn't care if he didn't get anything to inherit because he got his own dream. And... he said that the person who should responsible for this is the one who made her ran away, which is me." He mumbled when he said the last three words. He remembered it clearly, the time where she met Aya for the last time.

Flashback

_It was Touya's birthday party. Of course, many people were invited. Friends, relatives and even aquitances from noble families. _

_Aya was being quiet all the time. She always like this in this kind of event. So formal and boring._

_Meanwhile, for Touya, somehow, he planned on something but Aya wasn't aware of that. _

_So then at the climax of the event, Touya suddenly made a casual speech._

_"Thank you everyone for coming to my party. I am really happy that all of you have come here to celebrate this wonderful event with me. However, there is something that make me off in the mood right now. I'm not sure what is it."_

_At the same time, somewhere inside the crowd, Ryouhei was there. He was aware that Touya was up to something. 'Aniki, what are you up to?' Coinsidently his eyes went straight to the little girl who was being quiet all the time trying to fetch a piece of cake. _

_He then relise, 'Don't tell me-"_

_"Ahh, yes now I remember what's being bothering me,"_

_The girl finally got a piece of a cake. She smiles brightly._

_"A certain someone who I'd wish not to be here is here."_

_'I knew it'_

_The girl almost took a bite of the cake._

_"A daughter of a prostitute is exactly right here on this party."_

_The startled by those words. She immediately stopping whwtever she was doing._

_"Well, I don't know how that prostitute seduce my father. Making him marry her right after a few months of my mother's death."_

_The plate that she is holding slip away from her hand._

_"Well, I guess my father's money is too hard to ignore isn't it. Gold diggers. They really couldn't get enough can they?"_

_The crowd suddenly laughing. While the girl's eyes suddenly burst into tears. Then, she ran and went outside of the mansion._

_Touya smirked._

_'Aniki, you went too far,' Ryouhei also went outside the mansion to catch up with Aya._

_He couldn't find her. He searched the whole mansion. She's wasn't there. Ryouhei try to search outside the mansion area. But, he doesn't know where she went.'Perhaps, she'll come back soon.' He thought._

_But he was wrong. Ever since that day, she never showed up. But it's weird. Their father didn't even asked a thing. Could it be, he knows something. And that remain a riddle._

Flashback ends.

Soujiro sigh. "Looks like he went too far."

"What do you mean?" Kuon ask his father.

"Well, actually, I know the reason why he didn't help you search for her and having fun in London instead."

"Why is that?" The four lads asked.

Soujiro smile at them." Let's wait until dinner."

Dinner Time.

Soujiro was sitting calmly. Ryouhei's has huge bruise on his cheek. Kuroki, Kuon, Touya and Ryuushin stare at the four guest infront of them. One thing for sure, they neber met them before. The same for Ryoma, Ryoga, Kevin and Aya, also staring at the four men infront of them, thinking that each of them are seriously good looking.

"Okay, as you all have seen right now, this is our guests from America. Ryouhei have been to London to entertain them since they've not been here before." Soujiro broke the silence.

"Now my dear guest, let me introduce. These four men are my sons, which are Ryouhei's brothers. This is my eldest, Kuroki, Touya, the second eldest, Kuon and Ryuushin. Since you already knows Ryouhei so I don't think I need to introduce him to you." Soujiro continued.

"And boys, these are my guests. The blond haired boy is Kevin Smith, the bouy beside him is Echizen Ryoma, and the taller guy is Echizen Ryoga."

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Otou-san, what about the girl? You haven't introduce her to us." Kuon said

"Oh, you didn't recognize her? I didn't introduce her because all of you already know her." Soujiro answered.

"If that's true, I'm sorry to say but I don't remember her." Kuon continued.

"Yes otou-san. I didn't recognize her either." Kuroki said

"Neither do I." Ryuushin said

" I'm the same as you guys." Touya thought the same as them.

Ryouhei holds his mouth. He wanted to laugh right now but he has to bear it.

"You really don't remember?" Soujiro asked.

The four men shook their heads.

Ryouhei really wanted to laugh. He tried to hold it a bit more.

"Well then, I'll introduce her to you. This is Hirose Aya, Nadeshiko's and my daughter which is also your half-sister." Soujiro said that calmly.

Everything went silence, everyone was speechless.

**EEEEEEEHHHHHHH,?!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Ryouhei, you've tricked us! How could you! You should at least tell us that she's back! And I've punch you just now for nothing. Oh wait, on second thought, you do deserve that punch."

Ryouhei couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. Watching your reaction just now really amuse me." Ryouhei continue laughing.

Aya, Ryoma, Ryoga, and Kevin sweat dropped. 'He's sure a real sadist.' They thought.

Dinner that night were splendid.

After dinner, they chatted this and that and some are playing cards.

"You're not staying?"

"Yeah, I'll go back to America the day after tomorrow. I've already discuss it with otou-san. And he agreed that I'll be under the care of the Echizen family."

"Why? We already accept you here."

"I want to continue okaa-san's journey and to achieve my dream. Don't worry. I drop by when I've got the time."

Abedeen airport.

Finally, it's the day that they'll be going back. They had a pretty good time in Aberdeen and everything went out well. Aya had made up with her family. Even so, she decided to continue live in America to achieve her dream. Her brother's and Soujiro went there to send her. To their suprise, Ryouhei bring along a large luggage with him.

"Ryou-nii, what's with the luggage?" Aya asked.

"Oh, otou-san didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming along with you."

"EEEEEHHH!" Aya suprised. So does Ryoma, Ryoga, and Kevin.

"That's right. Ryouhei did discused this matter with me, and I agreed. Beside, he can watch over you for us. Plus, he might could help you achieve your dream since he has the same dream as yours. Nadeshiko must be delighted right now because her one and only daughter work so hard to continue her journey." Soujiro give Aya a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you otou-san."

"Drop by to visit us sometimes. Tell me if Ryouhei or this friends of yours bully you. I'll make sure to teach them a lesson." Touya said.

"We're gonna miss you." Ryuushin said.

"It was short, but I like you guys." Kuon said.

"Take care." Kuroki said.

And they departed.

New York

A few days later, as usual, they went for practice at the street tennis court. But this time, the practice was a bit different from before. Ryoma, Ryoga, Kevin and Ryouhei were coached by Aya. Somehow, without Aya even notice, the four boys have accept and treated her like a leader.

After they got the detail about 'Nanjiro's wish,' they find it interesting and agreed to join in.

Flashback.

_"Nee, oyaji, I've done everything that I'm suppost to do. Now tell me that 'wish of yours." Ryoma asked._

_Kevin, Ryoga, Aya, and Ryouhei were also there. _

_The main reason was actually to discussed about being Ryouhei's and Aya's caretaker since they are still underage and living apart from their parent's. Nanjiro and Rinko agreed. They were delightful to have more family members. The more the marier. And they decide to held a small party to celebrate. Ryoma asked the question along the way._

_Nanjiro sigh."Well this isn't going to be easy. The things that are required for this are not just talented members. There's much more things needed to create a team to conquer tennis throughout the world."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Well, to be precise, I wish that my country, which is Japan will conquer tennis troughout the world. And not just anyone. Right now, I'm hoping that the young generation like you guys were the one who's doing it right now. Better if you done it as a team than being a single player. By that, you'll be appreciating the country even more, and not just the country, but also with each other. You are the representives of Japan and you all in this together no matter what."_

_"So, 'sharing the same fate' that Aya was talking about is this?"_

_"That's right. Since you're Nanjiro-san's son, you're suitable for this. And you're the reason why Nanjiro-san-," Aya was interupt by Nanjiro before she could finish her words._

_"Anyway, as I said, this is not going to be easy. This thing is not to be started here anyway since this is America not Japan. Moreover, Kevin is not even Japanese, and Ryouhei is not a full Japanese. It's not easy for them to accept to be a representive of a country that are not theirs."_

_"I knew that. That's why I don't want to force any of them into this."Aya lowered her head. Kevin and Ryouhei was just an option unlike Ryoma and Ryoga,they are Nanjiro's 'heir' so it was not hard for them._

_" However, I have a suggestion." Nanjiro said and everyone gave a full attention to him._

_"Instead of being a coutry's representive, why don't you just make a team of your own pace. The team doesn't have to be a coutry's representive but as long as the team could play in official matches then that's good enough. Still, it's not gonna be easy but it's worth to try."_

_"Sounds interesting. I would like to be in that kind of team reather than being one of the U-17 team that actually using the system that separate the winners and loosers and not to mention full of people that are full of themselves and look down on other people. The opponents of other countries won't give you any respect with that kind of attitude. Beside, a team like that is not forbidden in the authorities right? As long as we have some fortune and perhaps sponsers, that could've been easy to ask permission to enter any official matches in the world." Aya responded._

_"Wow, sounds fun. I would love to join! We could be a mysterious team or something that everyone will keep on being curious on us. Don't you think so Ryoma?" Kevin said._

_"Yeah, I also think that is interesting. Nothing is easy to be achieved in this world. If we work hard enough, that might just come true." Ryoma answered._

_"Well, as long as it's tennis, anything would be fun." Ryoga said._

_" I agree." Ryouhei said._

_And with that, they decided to work for that, starting with trainings with a little help from Nanjiro._

Flashback ends

Since their training with Aya, they have seen many side of her. She can become kind cheerful and caring, she can become a harsh, cruel and evil, she can become possesive, and even become a 'devil'. And that is only her characters. If her talents are included, since she's good in lots of things, such as martial arts, sense of fashion, housework, time managing( she does has an online bakery shop) and some medicational talents. Most of all, she has the looks. She could make almost every guy that she have met fall for her without she even noticing it even though her usual dresscode is not feminine at all. When Ryouhei relise this, he gave her a supper large thick glasses for her to wear so she could hide her charm. She accept them just like that and actually wear that glasses each time she went out.

After knowing her for sometimes, they relise that she's a fun person to hang out with. She's also wise and mutured. Strategical to. With that she is titled by them with the name of ,'Athena'.

**Author's note:**

Okay, first of all, those who had review, thank you so much. I accept any advice if you wanted to do so. I'm sorry if the story is confusing or boring since this is my first. But I'll go on with it. Feel free to give me advices. I'll update the next one as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

Two years later

BREAKING NEWS

_A mysterious group have dominated the world of tennis by winning most friendly matches of many countries . Moreover, they have become the champion of the California tournament in the team section. As the matter of fact this group who called themself 'Samurai Generation' never shown their faces in public so their identity for now has remain unknown._

_Since we're speaking about tennis, a school called Seirin-High had created a dream team of tennis which consist of the best players of high schoolers in Japan. The team have won the nationals for two years and last year, they have won a friendly match against a high school in America. According to the principle, of the school, the team qualified to enter international compertition. With Tezuka Kunimitsu as the captain, Yukimura Seiichi as the vice captain, Fuji Shuusuke, Atobe Keigo, Sanada Geniichirou, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Tachibana Kippei, Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu and Tooyama Kintarou as the part of the team, the team would be an unbeatable team._

"Wow, that news sure is something," said a figure who was watching the news.

"You bet." Said another figure.

"Seirin High is the school that we're going tomorrow right." another figure said.

" That's right. I don't want any of us to be late for the first day of school. So remember to go to bed early."

"Haai, you sure sound like my mother sometimes."


	14. Chapter 13

Tokyo, Japan.

A girl wearing a school uniform with beidge blazer, dark brown skirt, include a blue ribbon on her neck, her hair is tied in single bun style, stretching in front of her house, felling refresh and amazed by the view of the cherry blossom trees on the sidewalk.

"I sure miss this view. Okaa-san mentioned that she really love the view of the sakura tree. At my first glance of it, I fell in love with it."

"Aya-chan, sorry to say but why are you wearing that giant glasses? You look hidious." A boy with black hair with emerald hints aproach behind her wearing a school uniform which is similiar with her but the difference is that he's wearing a dark brown slack and a blue tie on his neck.

"I can't help it, Ryoma-kun. This is one of Ryou-nii's gift to me. And I am really happy with every gift that he gave me. I treasure them all." The girl answered with a sparkling aura around her

'Talk about a split personality.' He thought. No one would believe that this fragile looking girl is actually a devil when it comes to tennis. Her training regiments is always harsh and unexpectable from time to time like that 'confidence' and 'psychology' training that they use to have every Saturday back in America. But outside practice, she acts like a mother who is pampering her children.

"You guys aren't going without us are you?" A blond hair boy with greyish blue eyes appeared wearing the same uniform as Ryoma and there are two figure behind him also wears the same uniform and other two taller figure wearing casual but smart enough clothes.

"Of course not, Kevin, Rin, Ren. Since this is the first day of school, it's best if we stick together for a while. Kevin is not to Japan since we just arrived here last week. And not just Kevin, I'm also not used to this place since I rarely come to Japan." Aya answered him.

"Don't worry," said a boy with a short dark brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes spoke." Rin, I and Ryoma will try our best to make you guys used to this place. Nee, Rin?"

"That's right." said a boy that looks similiar to the other boy but easy enough to tell their difference since they are an un-identicle twin. The length of his hair is a bit longer to.

"Alright then, Ryoga-nii, Ryou-nii, we'll be going. And good luck since both of you are going to college."

On the way to school.

"Hey Ryoma, I just notice. Aya used to be taller than you. But now it's the opposite, even though the difference is not much." Kevin started a conversation.

'Oh, really? I didn't really notice." Ryoma said dimly and then he yawned.

"Well, he might get even more taller since boys usually start growing at this age. So that's normal." Aya said with a bright smile and the sparkling aura around her could tell that she's in a cheerful mood.

She's sure is different outside practice, they thought.

"We're here." said Ren.

"Wow, seriously?" Kevin said when he looked at the building infront of him. The building was large and grand-looking. So as the school compound.

"Well, we might enjoy a tour after school today."Ren said.

Then, they entered the school compound.

A few while later...

"Kyaa! It's the tennis regular!"

"They've been in the news last night, have you watch it?"

"Yes I've watched them. They are so cool."

"Kyaa! Atobe-sama!."

"Fuji-sama!"

"Tezuka-sama!"

"Yukimura-sama!"

A large group of girls running toward a group of boys as they screaming and shouting their names.

"Hey isn't that the new regular, Toyama Kintarou?"

"He's cute!."

"And he's freshmen to."

"Kyaa!"

Meanwhile...

Ryoma, Kevin, the twins, and Aya had arrive their classroom. Ryoma, Kevin and Rin were in class 1-B while Aya and in class 1-D and Ren in class 1-E. From there, they could clearly heard the sound of screaming they just ignore it. After that, they went to the school hall for the freshmen assembly.

Back at the boys...

"Naya, Shiraishi, what was that just now?" A red headed boy said.

"Sorry, Kin-chan, I haven't warned you about this." Said a grey haired boy.

"Since you're a part of the team now, you should get used to it, Tooyama-kun. No matter how much you dislike it." Said a blue haired effaminate guy.

"That's right. You should hurry. The freshmen assembly is going to start soon and we have morning practice to attend." Said a brown haired guy with brunatte eyes.

"Okay. See you at prctice at lunch break then!" The red haired boy waved and fastly walked away.

"Ano... Shiraishi, does he know the way to his class?" A guy with blond hair and a dot on his fore head asked.

"Aaaa!"

After the freshmen assembly...

Aya is on her way out from the hall and suddenly someone who is running bumped into her.

"Itai,"

"Ah, sorry, I was just on my way to the hall but it seems that I've lost." said the person.

"Are you attending the freshmen assembly?" Aya asked

"Yes, that's right."the boy answered.

"It's just ended actually."

"Ehhhh! Naya. I've been searching for my class but I can't seem to find it. Then I try to find the hall. When I found it, the assembly has ended."

"What class are you in?"

"1-D."

"The same as mine then."

"Oh, really. I'm saved then."

Aya smiled. The red haired boy infront of her seems like a lost child for someone at his age.

"I'm Toyama Kintaro. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hirose Aya. Nice to meet you to. Let's head to class then."

In class. Aya took a seat beside the window at the second last row while Kintaro took a seat at front.

"Alright class, welcome to Seirin. My name is Amamiya and I am your home room teacher. Now how about each one of you introduce yourself."

Lunch break

"Aya-chan, come join me for lunch I'll be eating with my former senpai!" Kintaro dash to Aya's place.

"Sorry. I've promise to join someone else already."

"Oh, really? I guess next time then."

Suddenly, the scream of fan-girls could be heard."Kyaa! Shiraishi-sama!"

"Kin-chan, lets go."

"Okay. See you later Aya-chan."

Aya just nodded. The crowd of fan-girls also went away when the two boys went away.

Just after the crowd went away,

"Woah, what was that?" Kevin looked at the crowd.

"Who knows." Ryoma answered.

"Aya-chan, lets have lunch at the rooftop." Kevin called out to Aya.

"Sure."

Cafeteria.

"Sorry to make you wait. I went to fetch Kin-chan."

"It's okay, we didn't wait long." Fuji said.

"How was your first day of school Toyama-kun?" Tachibana asked.

"Well, this morning, I missed the freshmen assembly cause I couldn't find the hall. But then, I made friends with someone. She showed me to my class since we're in the same class. She's really kind."

"She? So you've befriend with a girl?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. I asked her to join us for lunch but she refused since she had promise with someone else. I'll introduce her to you guys next time."

"Toyama-kun, practice will go as usual even though you're new." Tezuka said.

"Always a captain anytime, anywhere, Ahn, Tezuka?" Atobe flip his hair.

Tezuka remain silence.

"Puri,"

-x-

Class over. The freshmen went to sign up for clubs. But a certain five went to look around first. They look around separately. Aya went alone, Ryoma and Kevin went together while the twin went together.

Truthfully, right now, they somehow in a dillemma of joining the tennis club or not, since they already have their own team.


	15. Chapter 14

Non-Regular tennis court

"I'm envious of them. They seem to get all the credits there. They got the looks and they are the best player in Japan among high schoolers. I haven't beat any of them even when I'm still in Rikkai. Well, except for Tachibana-san." said a boy with spiky black spider looking hair.

"Don't spout Akaya. I'm sure one day we'll be one of them. I don't think that we're invited to this school and stay in the dorm for nothing." said a boy with slightly long red hair and he made a bubble with the bubble gum that he's chewing.

"I agree with Marui-senpai. Beside, we can improve our skill without being distract by any compertition. Yes, sometimes, I'm envious of aniki. But by just being envious won't help." said a boy with a cross-mark on his left-side forehead.

"Nee, I hate to say this but I have a feeling that if Echizen was here, he might be one of them." said a boy with spiky black hair.

" Yes, I agree with Momo-nya."said a brown-red cat like eyes boy.

"Hmph, I don't think it's nesessary to talk about someone who's not even here." said a guy with a blue cap on his head.

"Shishido-san, don't talk like that. They just miss him that's all." said a silver-haired boy.

"All of you, forty laps for slacking of. Do it now!" Tezuka came to them.

"H-hai,"They started their laps. Then, Tezuka went back to the regular court which he was not comfortable with cause of the fan-girls.

-x-

"Hey, Ryoma, nothing here interest me. I rather have training with Aya's training regiments. Why do we have to join clubs anyway?" Kevin said.

"We have no choice. It's compulsary to join at least one club here. I'm not sure weather it's right for me to join the tennis club. I feel like I'm betraying the team. And not just our 'team' but this school's team to."

"Should we ask Aya's for suggestion?"

"She probably will say 'what you want to do is your choice and I have no right to offend'."

"Yeah, she's definately say that."

"But, I don't think it's wrong if we take a look."

"Good idea."

-x-

"Nee Rin, I want join the tennis club but I feel guilty at the same time."

"I felt the same."

"Nee, what if we just take a peak on the tennis club. We don't have to join. Just took a peak."

"Oi Ren," and he dashed to the tennis court.

-x-

Aya took out her note. She's been writing the clubs that she at least has interest in. Cheerleading, gymnastic, home-economics,volleyball, cultural...

She sigh.

Tennis is much more fun. Perhaps I should take a look. And she went to the female tennis court. And she looked at how they play.

"Urgh. So not interested. Too weak. And that skirt is too short!"

Then she went to the boys court. There are two area of them. One is full of girls watching and no one's watching at the other one. She went to see the crowded one.

It was hard to go near at first but she manage to fight the crowd and took a closer look.

She was stunned. The way they play somehow had create a desire of wanting to play right now. And she bagan to observe each one of them and she smirked.I'll be happy to face any of them in tennis.

And she walked to the other court. She observe them. However, reather than feeling that desire, she felt like coaching them instead. If their skills were polished, they'll be great players. I wonder if I could make them join my 'team.'

-x-

"What's with the crowd?"

"Don't know. Let's take a look at the other court."

"Hey isn't that Aya-chan?"

"It is..." Ryoma stopped. He froze.

"Hey, Ryoma, what's wrong."Kevin asked.

Ryoma was supprised. Many fimiliar faces inside that court.

-x-

"Nya?" Eiji stopped his playing and make the ball landed on his side of the court.

"Eiji-senpai?"Kirihara who's being his opponent said.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji ran outside the court area and went to where Ryoma was standing. He glomped him.

"Ehhh?!" Everyone in the court looked at the boy that Eiji's was glomping. They were supprised.

"Ochibi, I really miss you." Eiji said glomping him harder.

"Eiji-senpai, I... can't breath."

"Nyaah. Sorry."

Kevin was quite shock with the scene infront of him.

"ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro ran toward towards Ryoma and also hugged him.

"You should have told me that you're coming to Japan." He ruffle his hair

"Momo-senpai."

And the other non-regular team go toward him.

"Echizen, It's really you!" Kirihara said.

"So you're go to the same school as we do?" Shishido asked as he looked at his uniform.

"It seems that drinking the milk advice is working. Your heights have increased since the last time we met." Inui said.

"But he's still an ochibi." Eiji said.

"Hey, Ryoma. You know these guys?" kevin spoke.

Every eyes goes to him.

"Ochibi, this is...?"

"This my friend Kevin Smith. And Kevin I 'd like you to meet my old team mates, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kaidou-senpai and Inui-senpai. These guys are form Hyotei team Shishido-san, Ootori-san, Hiyoshi-san , Mukahi-san, Oshitari-san and Jirou-san...so he didn't sleep today. This is Fuji-Yuuta. These are from Rikkaidai, Marui-san and Kirihara-san." Ryoma introduce them one by one.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kevin Smith."

"Nice to meet you to." Everyone said.

-x-

Aya have watched the scene. She smile gently. 'Ryoma have made such good friends.'

"Aya-chan come over here."Kevin called to Aya and everyone looked at her. Aya walked toward them.

"This is Hirose Aya. She's also my friend." Ryoma said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Aya said.

"Nice to meet you to."

"EeeeHhhhh?! Don't tell me you guys are really joining the tennis club." Everyone looked at the owner of the voice.

"Ren," Ryoma said.

"Ochibi you know him?"

"Yes, that is Hatanake Ren, and the boy beside him is his twin-brother Hatanake Rin."

"So, you guys are joining the tennis club?" Ren asked again.

Ryoma and Kevin looked at Aya.

"What's wrong ochibi? You're going to join right?"

Ryoma kept silence and looking at Aya at the same time.

"Ne, you guys, what time is your practice over?" Aya asked.

"Well, in 30 minutes.?"

"I kinda have favor to ask. Let's meet infront of the school. And don't invite anyone else."

"Sure." They answered.

Ryoma and Kevin kept silence. They know what's Aya up to. Ren and Rin felt the same. Well, at least they know that she has approved them to join the tennis club.


	16. Author's note

Author's note.

Okay. I decided to explain a bit about the school.

Seirin-High is a prestigious school that one could enter by invitation or by fortune. But most characters in this story entered the school by invitation.

As you can see, this school is located in Tokyo but some students came from far away like in Kanagawa and Osaka. So the school actually have dorms for the anyone who wants to live in it.

For the tennis club. The tennis club actually devided to two groups.

First, the main regular.

The main regular is the group that will enter compertition between schools and also the club's top players

The members:

Tezuka Kunimitsu (captain)  
Yukimura Seiichi (vice-captain)  
Fuji Syusuke  
Yanagi Renji  
Niou Masaharu  
Tachibana Kippei  
Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
Sanada Genichirou  
Toyama Kintarou. Atobe Keigo

Next the non-regulars.

The member of this group is responsible for backing up anyone in main regular for example, if one of them is sick, one of the member in this group will become the main regular contamporarily. But this group also invited to this school because of their tennis. So, they are not half bad.

The members:

Kikumaru Eiji  
Inui Sadaharu  
Kaidou Kaoru  
Momoshiro Takashi  
Shishido Ryou  
Ootori Choutarou.  
Hiyoshi Wakashi  
Kabaji Munehiro (Since he is always with Atobe he kinda always together with the main regular.)  
Mukahi Gakuto  
Oshitari Yuushi  
Akutagawa Jirou  
Marui Bunta  
Kirihara Akaya  
Fuji Yuuta

P.S: Ryoma, Kevin, Rin and Ren will become one of them soon. As for Aya...wait and see. And seriously, in this story, The tennis club only have the member's mentioned and no one else in there. Well, since it's a prestigious school, I thought that the other students are more interest in something that has to do with arts. Sort of.

Now for the one that lives in the dorms:

Sanada Geniichirou  
Niou Masaharu  
Marui Bunta  
Kirihara Akaya  
Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
Toyama Kintarou

Okay. I know that some important members like Oishi who is a part of the golden pair with Eiji are not in the story. That because he chose to study medics cause he wanted to be a doctor. As for Kawamura, he wanted to help his father with the sushi shop. Jackal went back to Brazil, Yagyuu went to other school. But they'll appear.

Ummm, yeah I kinda use most character from Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyotei. Well, these three are my favourites. Please forgive me if I'm too biased. However I do not own P.O.T characters. I only own the OC.

I might could not update during weekends cause there is so much during it. But I try to update fast.

Please review so I could improve.


	17. Chapter 15

Next Day

Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin went for morning practice along with the non-regular.

" Ochibi, ohayo. " Eiji said as he saw him. Then went near him.

"Did Aya-chan lent us her pratice menu?" He asked Ryoma in a wispering mode.

"No, but she'll be on our practice after school." Ryoma answered.

Ryoma still couldn't believe that ALL of them accepted 'that' easily. Okay maybe not that easy. Aya have beaten ALL of THEM in tennis matches witout even giving them a single game. Although she did held back a lot.

"This will be easy if she become our manager. But I don't think it's that easy. For that to be accopmlished currently 25%. Inui said as he approached behind Eiji.

"Wah, Inui you startled me."

"Anyway lets begin practice before the captain arrives or we'll be running laps. Although I haven't meet him yet." Kevin said as he went to the court.

Eiji suddenly grin." That's right, ochibi still doesn't know who's our captain and the rest of the regular yet. I'm sure you'll be suprised when you find out who."

Ryoma ignore him and went to the non-regular courts area.

As they were practicing, the other court suddenly filled with groups of girls shouting and screaming around it. 'Good thing I'm not one of them. That must have been annoying.' The four new member thoughts.

Meanwhile...

Aya was on her way to school along with Ryouhei and Ryoga. The three of them were carrying some 'stuff'. "You sure are good in convincing people. I still can't believe that you manage to make them being one of us." Ryouhei said.

Flashback

_After school as promised, the whole non-regular waited infront of the school. Aya asked them to follow her, and that leads them to a werehouse quite far from the school. When they entered there, they they could see a few tennis courts._

_" Okay, I know this too sudden but I want a match against each one of you. Mind if I help myself?"_

_" What? Are you serious. A match with each one of us? I don't think a nerd girl like you could even stand a chance even against one of us." Shishido responded._

_" That's right, I agree with Shishido. I don't a girl's strength could match up even with one of us. At least I don't want you to be injured." Oshitari said._

_"Why did say that? Are you afraid to loose to a girl?" Aya said with a smirk. And that made everyone except Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin flinch._

_" You sure got guts to say that. If you wanted a match so much let me be the one who'll go against you. I will not hold back even if you're a girl. I make you regret that you ever say that." Kirihara he went to change and went into the court._

_Aya just wear her school uniform and she still wearing that glasses that Ryouhei gave her even if it just a fake one._

_" Don't you want to change?"_

_" Why do you have to be concern? I wear what I like."_

_" Do whatever you want."_

_ Aya spun her racket._

_" Which?"_

_"Smooth."_

_"It's your serve."_

_ And the game started._

_Five minutes later..._

_"Game and match, Aya, 6-0." Kevin who become the refree counted. 'Aya have not being serious at all in that game. And he still could't even won a single game."_

_Kirihara kneels on the ground while the other's watch in disbelief._

_" Next." Aya said._

_Shishido step in. And the game start. It ended with the same result but in shorter time than Kirihara._

_The match goes on with other members. One hour later, the matches over and none of them has won against her. Not even a single game and she has sealed every special technique that they have._

_"And with that I got myself quite a lot of sets of data of you guys. Now lets go have tea in our house." The fierce looking girl suddenly change into a fragile looking girl._

_The boys become confuse.'A split personality?' They thought._

_"What are you waiting for lets go."_

_"S-sure." They answered._

_At their home, _

_Many sweets were served. Marui-san was overjoyed by the sweets infront of him and he took a lot._

_'This must be the self proclaimed genius guy who loves sweets that Ryoma talked about.' Aya thought._

_"Come to think of it, why are you so eager to have that match with us?" Momoshiro asked._

_"To see your abilities. When I watched you guys practice, I thought that you guys are great players but your abilities needs to be polished. Not just a little but a lot. So, I play you guys to see what are you lacking."Aya answered._

_"Why did you do that for? I don't think that this actually has anything to do with you." Yuuta asked._

_"Well, I was wondering if you guys want to be one of us."_

_Ryoma, Kevin , Ren and Rin looked at Aya with shocked. Just as they thought! So, she'll reveal it?_

_"What do you mean by that?" Oshitari asked._

_"Well..."_

_Aya explained something to them. After that, _

_~silence~_

_"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Flashback ends.

And just like that they except it. Now the next mission, is for Aya becoming their manager. That's the best way to coach them.

"So, how are you going to be their manager? I don't think it's going to be easy." Ryouhei said as he placed those 'stuff' near the club rooms.

"I'll figure that out."

"Are you sure this is right? I feel like they are betraying their own school."

" I don't call it betraying unless you're one of the regular." She answered. Ryouhei remain silence. She got a point.

"Well, we better head to college or we will miss the class. See you tonight." Ryouhei kissed Aya's forehead and walk away.

"Thanks for your help."

Lunch Break.

Ryoma, Kevin,Ren and Rin went to rooftop which is the place that they are having lunch and at the same time they'll have 'meeting' with the non-regular and with Aya.

"Where's Hirose-chan? She's the only one who is not here yet. She is the main subject of this meeting. And we kinda try our best to avoid meeting anyone from the regular." Shishido said.

"Sorry I'm late." Aya said as she arrived. " A boy in class keeps on persuading me to have lunch with him and his friends. He only stopped after I denied his offer a few times. So is everyone here?"

"Yes. You're the last to arrive here Aya-chan." Said Rin while his opening his lunch box.

"Then lets get started. First thing first, about your practice regiments. I've made you a schedule for your training. I'm thinking that you can have your regular practice in the tennis club however on Saturday I want to use your time on that day for special trainings. I know that this won't be easy to do without anyone watching so I decide that I'll be your manager to monitor your practice."

"But Hirose-san, that is not going to be easy. Many girls have tried to be one before. But in the end, they weren't really doing their job as a manager. They just want to be close with the regular. You know that the regulars are really to avoid that, the captain will not except females as our manager. For you to achive that is currently 25%." Said Inui.

"I'll be needing your help then." Aya said.

"You have some kind of a plan?" Marui asked.

"I do. But I need all of your cooperation to do this. It's okay as long as it doesn't have anything to do with the regulars right? Beside my purpose to become your manager is coach you guys not them. And they don't need any coaching since they are a perfect team and that convince me when I watch their practice yesterday. I have to admit that they are really good. I would like to face them one day." Aya said.

"So what's your plan?"

Aya explain her plan. The team thought the plan was good even though it was pretty simple. And they agreed to help.

After class.

Class 3-B just ended and dismissed. Inui and Eiji walked out fast to class 3-A. When they arrived, they were relief to find Tezuka there.

" Tezuka, it's a good thing that you're still here. We have something to talk to you." Inui said.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"We kinda want to request something from you. Not just the two of us but the non-regulars."

"Continue."

Meanwhile...

On the way to the non-regular courts, Ryoma, Kevin, Ren, Rin and Kirihara walked together.

"You're joking right, Kirihara-san." Ryoma said.

"I'm not! Tezuka really is our captain and those people really are the regulars."

"Why do I only know this now?" Ryoma said looking at Kirihara.

"I thought you knew already!" Kirihara said.

Then they met up with Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Hiyoshi and Ootori on the way and they went to the court together.

"Great, now I feel guiltier."

"Could it be that you already found out the regular's identity?" Momoshiro spoke.

"Yeah. I almost got a heart attack." Ryoma answered.

"Ryoma, who is this Tezuka?" Ren asked.

"He's my captain during my freshmen year at Seishun." Ryoma answered.

"He must be strong then." Kevin said.

"He really is."

When they arrive they change and went staright to the others including Aya are already there.

Then Eiji and Inui came to them running.

"So how was it?" Aya asked.

"He approved but he wanted to see the progression after a month. If he dispised it, you cannot continue."

"That's good enough." Aya was relieved.

"Now, lets get started."


	18. Chapter 16

"Tezuka! I heard that you've hired a female manager. Is that true?" Sanada walks into his class.

"Aah. I did. And I guess that the rumors had been spreading." Tezuka answered, fixing the position of his glasses.

" Ore-sama doesn't want to doubt ore-sama's captain but ore-sama thinks that this would bring a bad consequences. Na, Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." Kabaji answered.

"I agree with Atobe. You haven't forgotten what have happend each time when a female students become our manager, right?"Yukimura said.

"What's wrong with having a female manager? Isn't that a normal thing?" Kintaro asked.

"Well Kin-chan, since you've only entered this school this year, you don't know anything."

"Maa maa minna, Tezuka must have a good reason for him to do this. Would you mind explaining Tezuka?" Fuji said.

"I hired her under the request of the non-regulars. According to what Inui said, she'll only concentrates on the non-regulars training and she won't come near unless needed. Besides, I told him that if the non-regulars haven't show any progress under her care in a month, she'll have to leave the club."

"Can she be trusted? Ore-sama have sense something suspicious about that girl. Are you sure this isn't one of her plan to get near us?" Atobe asked.

"For now I just give my trust. If she's doing something unnesessary, she'll leave this club. I've said that hadn't I. Beside, It have been a week already and she still keep to her words. So for now, I trust her."

The bell rings and everyone go to their classes.

Lunch break.

Aya was helping Kuroda-sensei carrying some stuff to the teacher's room. On her way, she heard most people gossiping about her.

"Hey,isn't that her, the boys tennis club manager."

"Wow, she's ugly. Look at giant specticles. How can someone like her be the manager. Not to mentioned she's a freshmen to.

"I bet she was just using the non-regular to get near the regulars."

"Oh come on, I don't think any of them would fall for a girl with that look."

However, she just ignores them.

Teacher's Room.

"Thank you for your help Hirose-san."

"It's a pleasure to help you sensei."

"Oh, Hirose-san, thank goodness you're here. I was just looking for you. I have something to tell you." Amamiya-sensei called out to her.

"I am ready listen to it."

"Well, from today's onwards you'll be having your english and math class in the third-year class."

"Why so suddenly sensei?"

"Well your maths and english are very good. So the principle thought of having you learning those two subjects with the third years."

"I see."

"Here's your schedule. I hope you do well."

"I try my best sensei."

Breaks over.

The next class is math. The class that she'll be going is... Ah, here it is.

"Oh, you must be Hirose-san. The freshmen who had her math and english class in this class."

"hai, yoroshiku- onegaishimasu." Aya give her a bow.

Hagi-sensei entered the classroom.

"Alright, students, starting from today, a freshmen will study english and math with you. Hirose-san, please come in."

Aya stepped in. And looked at the students inside that class.

Sudenly the sound of whispering could be heard.

" Hey, isn't that the boys tennis club manager?"

"She is so uncute and look at that thick glasses."

"How can someone like her become the manager."

"Why is she in this class. Coudn't she get enough to see the regulars in court? Now she even see them in class. So unfair!"

Aya decide to pretend that she haven't heard all that.

"Be quiet everyone." Hagi-sensei make the students go quiet.

"Hirose-san, please introduce yourself."

" Nice to meet you. My name is Horose Aya, please take care of me." She said with a sparkling smile. Almost like those whispers doesn't effect her at all.

" Alright, if any of you wants to ask question, save it for later. Hirose-san, you'll be sitting in that empty seat there between Atobe-san and Tezuka-sam there. Could both of you raise your hand so she knows." Atobe and Tezuka raised their hands.

Aya walk towards that seat.

"What! So unfair. She is sitting beside Atobe-sama and Tezuka-sama."

"And she has been seing them in courts everyday to. So unfair."

Aya rolled her eyes. These girls seriously need a reality check. She never even met the regulars. Okay perhaps now she has thanks to them.

"Today, I'm going to do a mocking quiz. "

"EEEHHHHH!" The other students whines.

Higa-sensei gives the qustion sheets to everyone including Aya.

"Alright, you may start now."

~time skip~

"Alright times up. Exchange paper." Aya exchange her paper with Tezuka.

When everyone done marking." Okay, whoever name that I have called, the one who is holding his or her sheets shout out their marks." And she called name by name.

"Atobe Keigo,"

"18/20"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"18/20" Aya answered. The other girls in the classroom give her a glare. More like feeling jealous because she is checking Tezuka's paper.

"Okay, 18/20 is the best so far. Hirose Aya,"

"20/20," Tezuka answered. And the class went silence.

Math have ended. The second that Higa-sensei step her feet outside the class Aya stood up and ran away from that class and going toward her class as fast as lightning and she didn't look back at all.

The regulars in the class watch her run away. "Well, she seems interesting. I never have thought that the manager is actually someone like that." Fuji said.

"She's fast." Tachibana said.

"And she has the brain. Her quiz mark just now give me quite a shock there. No one has ever beat Tezuka in a quiz or tests. She's the first." Yukimura said.

Tezuka remains silence.

"Somehow I pity her. Those rumors must've hurt." Shiraishi said.

"Doesn't look like it. She seems to have sparkly aura sorrounding her all the time." Atobe said.

Meanwhile...

Aya arrived her class. She sigh. That was close. She manage to run away before anyone could asks her any stupid question. But, she will have to study in that class from today...onwards. Aaaaargh!

Club practice.

"I can't wait for Saturday. I wonder what kind of special training that we'll have." Yuuta said.

"Yeah, the training last Saturday was fun. Even though she was quite harsh." Marui said.

"Well, she is our manager. She'll do what's best for us." Oshitari said.

Aya then came. They were ready for her next training. On people first impression, she is like a fragile girl who needs to be taken care of. But in tennis, she is a devil. Her personality change into a completely different person. No more kind and gentle but strict, serious and strong. No sparkling aura no angelic smile. But a fully concentrating and confidence face. And they starts their trainings.

All of them except Ryoma, Kevin , Ren and Rin were shocked when they 've seen her like that fo the first time. But now, they're use to it.

One month a passed, that means, yes, Tezuka's judgement of Aya as the club's manager.


	19. Chapter 17

Tomorrow is the day of the judgement. Aya is preparing for it. It's already 1 o'clock in the morning and she is still awake. A few minutes later, she's done and went to sleep.

Next Morning.

On the way to school, Aya yawns many times. When she arrive she went to the court.

"Ohayo, Aya-chan."

"Ohayo, Eiji-senpai." Then she yawn again.

"You're sleepy? That's rare." Eiji said.

"I slept quite late last night preparing for today."

"You mean the judgement?" Eiji asked.

"Yes." And she yawn again.

-x-

Today's first class is english. My most hated subject other than math because I'll be studying in 'the class of doom.' Aya thought.

Aya step into that class. The class is almost empty. As she pull out her chair...'huh? What the heck is this? Glue?'. She thought. Her finger almost sticks to the chair but she pulled it out fast. Instead of sitting down, she let the glue dried. Then she sits down.'So much for a prank.'

"I guess I haven't caught you." A guy with silver spiky hair tied in rat tail style approached her.

"So this is your doing?"

"Puri,"

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood to play right now. Go prank someone else."

"Hmmm, no wonder Tezuka hire you. You really have zero interest with us. I wonder if you could pass in that judgement."

"Go away will you." and she yawn again. She's really sleepy. The class then filled with students.

"You know, I think that you really like me talking to you. You're putting up an act to get our attention am I right?" Niou said.

Aya just ignore him. She's too sleepy. The teacher then came in. Everyone took their seats.

Aya tries to concentrate. But it's so hard. She is really sleepy. Then, she fell asleep without her even realising.

The teacher was teaching about writting essays. Then, his eyes stopped at Aya. Furious at what he saw, he then took a chalk and throw it towards her.

Like an instict, Aya sensed something. She then took a notebook,stood up and hit the chalk with her notebook and the chalk went straight to the blackboard. And just as it touch the blackboard, it shatters.

Everyone was shocked with her action. Even the teacher. Tezuka widen his eyes and so is Atobe. That stance, it's tennis. The other regular thought the same.

Aya then fully woke up when she relise.

"Eh,..." She looked around. Everyone is watching her.

"I...I...I'm sorry sensei. I didn't relise that I fell asleep. Please forgive me." She bows.

"I-it's okay. J-just dont do it again." The teacher answer.

Class ended. And as usual, as the teacher's feet step out of the class, she runs towards her class and she didn't look back.

School Ends for the day. And the time for the judgement is near.

On her way to the courts, someone suddenly grab her, drag her to the toilet and lock her in.

"Hey! Let me out." She keeps on hitting the door. She heard some girls laughing.

" She's definately disqualified from being the manager if she's not there." A girl said.

"So true. She's already be the manager but then, she got to go the same class as the regulars and sitting beside them to. Not to mention, she try to get near to Niou-sama. I saw her talking with him this morning."

"We need to teach her a lesson.

Then, a bucket of water fall on her. Later, another one fall on her.

"Let me do it to."

And another, and another. Those girls were laughing even louder.

"Serves her right." They laugh and walk away.

Meanwhile...

"Where's Hirose-chan? It's rare for her to be late and today is an important day to. If Tezuka and the regulars arrived here finding that she's not even here, she'll be disqualified for not being on time. You know how strict Tezuka is." Shishido said.

"Ren, where's Aya?" Kevin asked.

"She left the class earlier than I did." Ren answered.

"Oh no, this is bad. They're coming here!" Mukahi said. Indeed he is right. The sound of the screaming fangirls is getting louder.

Back to Aya. She keeps on banging the door and shouting for help. No one responded.

'I have no choice then.' she looked up. There's a space between the ceiling and the toilet's door. 'I'm going to escape through there.'

She step back a bit, took fast step foward and give out a jump. Then she grabbed the upper part of the door with both hands. She force herslf up and climbed that dor and went through the space. And landed on the other side.

"Yatta!" She shouted. And just as she turn to run, she froze. 'Someone was there all along?' And that person's eyes widen in shock.

"Oi, couldn't someone distract them or anything? Just mess with them while waiting for Aya." Momoshiro said.

"You do it then peach butt." Kaidou said.

"What did you say Mamushi!"

"You want a fight."

"You two,...they're here." Oshitari said.

And yes the regular has entered their court area. And the area were full with screaming fangirls.

"T-Tezuka, aren't you early." Eiji said.

"I don't think so. You guys are earlier than I am." Tezuka said.

"AAAAAAAH," Kintaro suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Kin-chan?" Shiraishi asked.

"KOSHIMAE!" Kintaro runs towards Ryoma.

"EEEEEHHHHH!" The regulars were suprised. Even Tezuka is suprised.

"Koshimae! I really wanted to see you. It's been two years." He glomp Ryoma and shaking him at the same time.

Ryoma just sigh.

"Koshimae, you go to the same school as I do? And you also joined the tennis club. I'm really happy! When did you enter this school?"

"On the first day of this term." Ryoma answered.

"Eeeh, but how come I never see you?"

"Who knows."

"So, you're back, Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Hai, buchou."

"Hmm, I see that you've grown a bit." Fuji said.

"Echizen, it's really a pleasure to meet you again after two years." Sanada said.

"The prince of tennis is back, ahn," Atobe said fliping his hair.

As they were chatting with Ryoma.

"Well, that could distract them for a while," Eiji whispers to Inui.

" I agree." Inui said

"Hey where's Yukimura? He's not with them." Shishido said.

"Sorry I'm late." said a voice and everyone looked at the owner. It was Aya and Yukimura is walking behind her and he join the regular.

"A-Aya-chan?!"

" H-hirose-chan? Why are you...wet?" Marui asked.

Ryoma looked at her. His eyes widen and he runs toward her.

"What happend?" He asked.

"I was playing with the rain." she answered with a sparkling aura around her.

The non-regulars know that she was lying because it haven't rain today. Knowing her, they know whay it meant, 'don't ask anymore'

"It was raining? I didn't notice." Kintaro said.

The other's sweat drop.

"Alright, Hirose-san, I hope that you are ready with the judgement. If I see no progression, you're leaving this club." Tezuka said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Aya answered with the gentle tone that she use outside practice.

-x-

"Doubles 2, Marui-Kikumaru pair, doubles 1, Shishido-Kaidou pair. Singles 3, Inui, singles 2, Fuji Yuuta. And singles 1..."


	20. Chapter 18

Singles 1...

"..."

They noded accepting the decision that Aya has made.

"We will be playing five games, two doubles and three singles. The team who won most game wins. However for me to approve Hirose-san as our manager, I'll decide that by how much they have improve. If I satisfy with their improvement, she'll remain being your manager. If I'm not satisfy, she'll leave."

And the game started with doubles 2, Marui-Eiji vs Niou-Yanagi. The players step into the court. And the fangirls started to scream louder.

"Lets play a good game, Marui."Niou said.

"Anytime." Marui answered.

'Sorry Niou. But I might won't give my all.'

Flashback

_The day before._

_"On tomorrow's match I forbid you guys to win any match. You can win as many games as you want but do not win any match."_

_"You mean, you want us to loose on purpose?" Eiji asked._

_"Don't make it too obvious. I know that your captain wants to see your improvements so use that. Try to use the acting method that I have thought you last Saturday to hide your intention to loose on purpose."_

_"Why do you want us to do that?"_

_"To prevent you from becoming the regular."_

_They stood silence. They know what that means._

_"And one more thing, none of you are allowed to remove any of your weights. Am I making myself clear?"_

_"Hai!" They answered._

Flashback Ends.

Meanwhile...

"Oi, Ryouhei, they are having a match with the regulars today right?" Ryoga asked.

"That's right." Ryouhei answered.

"Wanna watch?"

"I think they'll loose. So it's not worth watching." Ryouhei answered.

"You got a point there."

Ryouhei's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello."

"..."

"Ah, otou-san, how are you?"

"..."

"I'm fine. So does the others. They're doing good."

"..."

"Eh really? What about it."

"..."

"EEEEEHHHHH! Otou-san are you serious?"

"..."

" But, I don't think she wants one now."

"..."

"Okay I try. How's nii-san tachi?"

"..."

"Really! that's a good news then."

"..."

"Okay. I will.

"..."

"Bye."

"Ryoga, I need your help. And not just yours. Maybe Ryoma and Kevin must help out."

Back into the court.

"Game and match won by Niou-Yanagi pair 7-5."

"KYAAAAA" The fangirls scream.

"They have improve a lot. My data has been overcomed." Yanagi said.

"Tell me about it. I immitate Jackal and Oishi, but somehow, they aren't bothered."

On the other side of the court.

"Mission complete, Eiji." He high-five Eiji.

"That was fun. It's a good thing Aya-chan had us with that psychology training on Saturday or I might be bothered when Niou immitate Oishi." Eiji said.

"I felt the same."

Next match, Shishido-Kaidou vs Atobe-Sanada.

"KYAAAAA! ATOBE-SAMA."

~time skip~

"Game and match Atobe-Sanada pair, 6-3."

"Shishido has improved a lot more than the last time I face him. But too bad he is still not good enough." Atobe said.

"Kaidou's boomerang has becoming better. Looks like that girl really did her job." Sanada said.

"Aaah, they are still too strong for me even if I did give my all. But somehow, I kinda enjoy that match. It doesn't feel too one-sided." Shishido said.

"Still, I need to improve more." Kaidou said.

-x-

"Nee Tezuka, if I were you, I approve her already. The matches so far have shown a lot of their improvement."Yukimura said.

Tezuka stay silence.

-x-

Next match, Inui vs Tachibana.

~time skip~

" Game and Match, Tachibana, 6-4."

"Your tennis is fimiliar to Yanagi." Tachibana said.

"Thanks for your compliment." Inui answered.

Next Match

Fuji Yuuta vs Fuji Syusuke

"Yuuta, I hope that this will be a good game." Fuji said smiling.

"Okay."

~time skip~

"Game and match, Fuji Syusuke, 6-4."

"You sure have improve Yuuta." Fuji said as he shook his hand with Yuuta.

"Thank you, aniki."

As Fuji turned around he open his eyes, 'A lot more than expected'.

Next match,

Yukimura step into the court.

"KYAAAAA, Yukimura-sama!"

However for a while, no one came into the other side of the court.

Then a figure step into the court.

Yukimura's eyes widen.

The regular were the same.

The scream of the fangirls suddenly dies down.

But the non-regular remain calm.

"Your oppenent for this match, would be me." Said a gentle voice.

Yukimura looked at the girl infront of her. She is smiling like she always do. She too calm right now.

"Why?" Yukimura ask.

"I'm curious." she said, still with that sparkly smile and sparkly aura around her, making her look like a fragile looking girl.

Then, she step out of the court.

Everyone is confuse of what she is doing.

"Sorry to take your time Kirihara-san."

"It's okay."Kirihara step into the court.

"E-eh?"Yukimura still confused. So does the other regulars.

Suddenly,

"Hey you bitch! You did that on purpose just to flirt with Yukimura-sama."

"Don't you have any pride?"

"Leave him alone!"

"You should just remain locked in that toilet!"

Aya smirked after that were said and spotted the person who said that.

~time skip~

"Game and match, Yukimura, 6-0"

Kirihara sigh. 'Yukimura-buchou is too strong for me.'

-x-

Kawamura sushi shop.

"Kanpai!" The whole non-regular cheers. Right now, they are celebrating Aya being their manager officially. Ryoga and Ryouhei joined in to.

"Minna, you guys sure are happy today." Kawamura served them tea.

"Join in to, Taka-san." Eiji said.

"So, Echizen, when did you came back?"

"Last month."

"I see."

"Koraaa! Mamushi, I was about to take that last anago sushi!" Momoshiro said when Kaidou ate the anago sushi

"It's not even yours, peach butt." Kaidou answered

"What did you say?! You want a fight?" Momoshiro said.

"I'm ready any time." Kaidou anawered.

"Are those two always like that?" Ryoga asked.

"Yup, the've been like that since the first year of middle school. Even if they're always like that, they still make a good doubles team." Eiji explain.

"I see."

-x-

"Yukimura, is there something bothering you?" Sanada asked. Yukimura just move into the dorm this week. Riding a long train from Kanagawa somehow is quite difficult. And this year is his senior year. A study group is quite useful.

"Perhaps. I was thinking about that game."

"What about it?"

Yukimura sigh. "Actually, that girl was locked in the toilet before she went to the court. It really suprise me that she manage to escape but the way she escaped suprise me more."

"Fangirls are scary sometimes. What about the game?"

"I smell something fishy. Yes, at first I can see that they are improving a lot but somehow, I get the feeling that ... This might be just my imagination but I really think that they are...holding back on us for some reason. I sense it when I play with Kirihara. I could see that he improve a lot but I felt that he has more than that. Somehow, if that's true, he's doing pretty well hiding it."

Sanada stood silence. He quite suprise by what Yukimura has told him. But if Yukimura's right, yup he have to agree, they are doing a good job hiding it. But if it's true, why?

**Notes: I'm not good in describing a game, so I just go on with the score. Really sorry. **


	21. Saturday Training ch 1

The first week of Saturday after Aya become a manager, they were asked not to bring any tennis equipment and to wear something casual not their uniform, not their jersey. And also an extra clothes.

They waited at the werehouse where they had their match with Aya for the first time.

Aya then arrived with her housemates which is Ryoma,Kevin, Ren, Rin, Ryoga and Ryouhei who were also wearing casual clothes and didn't bring any tennis equipment but each of them bring a bag pack with them. The boys almost didn't recognize her because she didn't wear that giant glasses.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hirose-chan is that you? You look different without your glasses. In fact you look pretty." Yuuta said.

"Thanks for your compliment." Aya answered while smiling gently.

"Okay, first to inform you guys why did I tell you not to bring any tennis equipment. On Saturday, your traning will not require anything with tennis. Saturday training is a training that will only focus on your psychology, confidence, determination, team work, and to relieve stress and depression. So on Saturday, starting this week you don't have to bring your tennis equipment. And also, the training might quite be unexpected. So, make sure sure your mind is ready for anything that you'll be facing. And this traing might last until nights. Now, lets get started."

Aya took a radio out and some cds.

"Today's training would be dancing and the theme is k-pop."

"Eeeeeh!" Everyone responded.

"Why is that consider as a training?" Kirihara asked.

"Like I say, be ready for anything that you'll be facing. The choreography for today, I'll give you guys something simple lets see... How about this, U-kiss, 'Stop Girl'. The choreogrphy is quite simple."

"Ano, Hirose-chan, is it okay for Jirou to sleep just like that?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes, he's fine with that. His sleeping is his strong point in tennis. So I bet it'll also be his strong point in this kind of training." Aya answered.

"Now, lets start."

During their practice. Not many could catch up with the steps. Mukahi did well since he used to street dancing. So does Eiji. Ryoma, Kevin , Rin and Ren are used to dancing training so they caught up fast. The training went on for hours and finally, all of them manage to get the steps right and memories all of them, thanks to Aya's strictness. She's strict even in this kind of training.

Then they were divided into three groups. Aya and Jirou were count out.

And they perform the choreography by groups. Aya watch and judge them. She was satisfied. The dancing training was over. But the training for that day isn't over yet.

After that, all of them went to house where Aya, Ryouhei, Ryoga, Ryoma, Ren,Rin and Kevin lives. They showered and have dinner after that. Then, they went to the garden. The house was quite large and it has two courts, a pool, and a garden at the back yard.

"Okay, for next, it will be teamwork training and we will play a game. You'll be devided into two groups. The group that has won will receive a buffet voucher for sushi at Kawamura's shop. However the loosers will stay here overnight and tomorrow morning you'll be cleaning this house and I will join you"

Group 1

Eiji, Oshitari, Ryoma , Kevin , Yuuta, Ryoga , Shishido, Momoshiro, Kirihara, Aya.

Group 2

Ryouhei, Rin, Ootori, Inui, Kaidou, Mukahi, Jirou, Marui, Hiyoshi, Ren.

"We'll be playing jump rope." Aya brought a long thick rope.

"Two person from each group will hold the edge of the rope and turn them while the others will jump. The group with more jumps wins." Aya explain.

And the game started with group 1 jumping. In the end they got 31 jumps. Then group 2. But they got 27 jumps. So group 1 won.

"Well looks like you guys have to do the spring cleaning with us tomorrow. " Aya said.

"Hey, can I join them. I wanna stay over to." Eiji said.

"Yeah me to. Since Marui-senpai would be lonely without me." Kirihara said.

"I don't mind helping out." Yuuta said.

"I'll join to. Choutarou couldn't sleep on beds that's not his own. So I'll accompany him." Shishido said.

"Shishido-san." Ootori was touched.

"Since everyone joining, I guess I join in to." Momoshiro said.

" Well, it's not gonna hurt doing spring cleaning once in a while." Oshitari said.

'Now this is what I want. Their teamwork are good.' Aya thought.

"Alright, since the winners will join the loosers cleaning then I guess I should also give the voucher to the loosers." Aya said.

"For real?!" Shishido said.

"Well, since we join the punishment with you guys, you should also join us for our victory." Aya said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The whole group bows.

That night.

They decided that they will spend the night in the living room. Everyone does their own work. Jirou already sleeping. Oshitari and Inui playing chess. Kirihara, Marui, Shishido, Ootori, and Kaidou are playing cards. While the others are watching a movie and chatting with each other.

After that they fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 19

Ryouhei's Room.

"So...why are we here again?"

"First thing first, is about our next match. We have made a meet with a high- school in Macau to have a match with. Everything is already prepared. Aya, since you're the captain, the decision are yours to be made weather you want them to join us or not. Everything would be sponsered but for their pocket money, they have to bring their own. And also their parents approvement."

" This is a good opportunity actually. I was thinking to let them play without us participating in the match. And that place could make a good Saturday training place. When is the match?"

" Two weeks from now. If I am not mistaken, your school tennis club's regular will have a district tournament that day."

"I see. Then I'll inform them tomorrow." After that she went to her room and went to bed.

"Well, she left. Now you guys have a task to do."

Next Day...

Ryoma and Kevin kept silence on the way to school. The 'task' that Ryouhei gave them yesterday is quite difficult to do.

"Aya-chan, what's with the toads? You're bringing ten of them to. Do we have to bring them for biology?" Ren asked Aya.

"No. This is for my 'other' project." Aya answered.

"Okay then."

None regular tennis court.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"That's right. So for tomorrow's and the day after tomorrow's after school practice, all of you will do a ranking tournament to decide the regular for this match. Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin are count out from the tournament. This means, the one who'll be playing in that match will be you guys. So if possible, by tomorrow, I want your parents approvement for this trip. Any question?"

"Is there any fees for this? And how about the permission from the school?" Yuuta asked.

"For the fees, everything will be sponsered but for your pocket money, you have to bring your own. And about the school permission, I don't think that is necessary because we didn't use any budget from the school and you are not playing as the member of the school club. You'll be playing as the member of the 'Samurai Generation'."

"Demou, Aya-chan, Samurai Generation is a group with players with international level. Are you sure none of the seven of you will play in this match? There's no guarentee that we will win." Eiji said.

"Are you doubting yourself?"

Everyone twitched.

"I let you guys play cause I have faith in you. Win or loose that doesn't matter. Your experience is what matter now. If you afraid to loose, you can never be a great player. So you don't have to be afraid. Just do your best and enjoy the match itself."

"Hirose-chan, do we have to keep this from the regular? They will be suspicious when they find out that we did not come watching their match. And aniki might will find out about this trip from my parents." Yuuta said.

"Yes, we have to keep this from them by all means. And Fuji-kun, just for this once, beg them so they didn't tell." Aya said.

"I try then."

Class time.

Everyone is in their class where they are studying peacfully...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A scream that could shake the whole school is suddenly could be heard.

Aya smirked. Her revenge plan works. 'you're lucky cause I only use toads. If I were bad enough I might use snakes instead."

~time skip~

It's time for math and Aya will have to go to the 'class of doom' again.

As she entered the class,

"Hirose-chan, you're here!" Fuji was infront of the door.

"..." Aya just stared at him. 'Am I in the right class?' She step out a little and look at the class label.

Fuji chuckled."Hirose-chan, you're in the right class. And it took a hard work for me to welcome you."

"Umm, you are?"

Everyone sweat dropped. 'She's the tennis club manager and she didn't know him?'

Fuji chuckled again. "You're interesting. I kinda like you now. I'm Fuji Syusuke."

" Oh, the saddist senpai that Ryoma told me about and you're Fuji-kun's elder brother. Nice to meet you." Aya give him a bow.

"Oh, Echizen told you about me? I'm glad. You don't have to be formal though."

Then the teacher came and everyone went to their seat.

-x-

Class ended and Aya wanted to run as usual but suddenly, Fuji grab her arm and make her stop. He pull Aya closer and he whisper.

"Could we meet at lunch? I have something to talk to you."

"Sorry, I'm eating with someone else today. Perhaps some other time." Aya said.

"Okay then, if you don't mind me telling Tezuka about your conversation with the non-regular this morning."

Aya's eyes widen and she turned her to look at Fuji. Fuji just smile. 'He really is a saddist.'

"So how about it?"

"Fine!"

"See you at lunch then." Fuji let go of her arm.

Lunch Break

Aya is not comfortable to become the centre of attention. Everyone is looking at her. The glaring girls especially. And the person infront of her is sitting calmly with his angelic smile.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Fuji-senpai?"

"That trip sounds fun. I would like to join."

"Aren't you entering the district tournament?"

"Well, having opponents that are not from Japan is much more amusing than facing an easy opponent. Plus, I get to go to Macau. That is sure an interesting experience. Furthermore, to be member of a myterious group sounds fun. I'm sure am jealous of Yuuta right now."

Aya sigh.

"How about having a match with me to decide that?"

"I'd be delighted."

"See you after school practice then." Aya stood up and leave him there.

After School Non-Regular court.

Fuji and Aya have already entered the court. The other non-regular member gathered around the court area to watch the match.

"What happend between them? If I'm not mistaken they kinda eat lunch together during lunch break." Momoshiro said.

"Who knows." Ryoma answered.

"Which?" Aya asked.

"Rough."Fuji answered.

"You serve."

And the game begin.

During the game...

Aya smirked.' This guy is strong...So you wanna play unseriously , dream on... cause you're no stronger than Ryoma. He's a tougher opponent. You're still has lots more work on, Fuji Shusuke.'

"Ah, she sealed Aniki's triple counters!" Yuuta shout. Fuji wasn't feeling comfortable.' Guess I have to use the fourth.'

However, she sealed that to. For Aya, his counters that he shows for now is easy to return.'Now, tensai, show me everything that you got, so I can show my counters. Now give me your all. Show me your strength. Prove it to me that you are strong, just like how Ryoma tell me.'

Fuji uses his final counter, hoshi-hanabi.

"Ah, hoshi-hanabi! No one has ever return that yet!" Yuuta said.

The ball flew... 'Bum'. It landed on someone's side of the court.

Fuji open his eyes.'She...sealed it...that easily?'

Aya smirked. Yup. You stil have a long, long, way to go.

Then Aya serve. The serve was easy, Fuji manage to return it but on her second hit...

Everyone, except for Ryoma, Kevin, Rin and Ren widen their eyes when they saw what happend just now.

'What was that?' Fuji was included.

"Meikyuu." Ryoma murmered. He also has trouble to return that technique when she faced Aya two years ago. It's not easy to return that. However, that was her weakest move. There are much more stronger moves. Looks like Fuji-senpai is not in her level yet.

~time skip~

"Game and match, Hirose, 6-3"

Everyone kept silence. Before, only Shiraishi has defeated him. So, this is the second time that he was beaten.

Aya smirk. "Well, you're not as strong as what Ryoma told me." Her tone change. Not in that fragile girl tone anymore. It sounded,fierce.

"For that good game, I give you a credit. You can participate in that ranking tourment tomorrow. And this is the form for your parents approvement." Aya gives him a piece of paper.

"Eeeehhhhh!" Everyone shouted.

"A...Aya-chan, you mean Fujiko..." Eiji sturtered.

"Yes. He knew about us and he wants to join in. Sure. As long as you didn't tell anyone about this. You have to follow my training regiments and that include the Saturday training. Aya gave Fuji the schedule. You can do it on your own in the regular courts area, since you are the regular. But you're joining us on saturday training. Here are the weights which you have to wear during any practice. Do not took them off unless I say so."

Everyone still couldn't believe what they just heard.

"And one more thing. I expect no distubance. Especially those annoying fangirls."

"I give you my word."

Fuji return to the regular court, looking into the schedule that Aya gave him. 'Interesting. That means, during our match with the non-regular last time, they did not took off their weights, and I didn't even relise it.'

"Fuji, you're late. 20 laps for your punishment." Tezuka said as he saw Fuji in the courts.

'Time to start my training, and looks like I got myself a new rival. What a thrill.'

Fuji looked at the other regular.

'I wonder how will they react when they find out the girl's true colour. Things has gotten even more interesting now.'

And Fuji fulfill his punishment.


	23. Saturday Training ch 2

Macau

The game this morning was a success and that made Aya really proud of the team for their first achivement in the international game though it was only a friendly match.

Kaidou-Inui had lost in the doubles 2 match with the score of 7-5 while the silver pair manage to back-up their lost by winning the doubles 1 match with the score of 7-6.

While in singles, Momoshiro had won in single 3. Jirou had play in singles 2 but we lost due to forfeit. He was so excited about this match and practice really hard for it. But his lacking of sleep made him fall asleep in the game instead. Then Fuji manage to bring our victory by winning the game without giving the opponents any game.

After that...

"Alright guys, congratulation for winning." Aya announce as the bus took off.

"Thank you very much, Hirose-buchou." All of them said.

Ryoma smile when no one notice. He really amused by seeing the smiling face of his new teamate. It reminds him during the day that Seigaku won the Nationals three years ago.

"But our journey today hasn't ended yet. You're not allowed to relax yet."

"Eeeh?!"

"Anyone remembers what day is today?" Aya asked.

"Ah! It's Saturday!" Momoshiro said.

"The posibibility of Hirose-chan to have the Saturday training in the short would definately be 100%" Inui said.

"Exactly. The bus will take us to to our training place. You'll have your free time after your training." Aya said.

"Saa, I wonder what kind of training she'll give us? I'm eager to know." Fuji said.

An our later,

They arrived at their destination.

"This is..." Marui said the he gulped.

"Macau tower!" All of them said.

Fuji chuckled. "You know, I heard that the bungee jump here is the highest in the world."

The other's gulped except for the team's main regular(Aya, Ryoma, Ryoga, Kevin, Ren, Rin, and Ryouhei) since they kinda used to this.

"I also heard that we have to write a death memorandom before trying it out," Fuji continued.

The other's started to shiver.

"And we also have to wear something black, since it is the sign of death,"

"Aaaaargh! Fuji-senpai, don't scare us like that!" Momoshiro said.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to scare you. I'm just telling you what I've heard." Fuji said smiling.

The other's gulped and their face has become pale.

Then, they went to the top of the tower. As they arrived, they were amazed by the view.

"Uwaah, the view is amazing." Jirou said as he is widely awake.

"Hey, Yuushi, could you imagine what Atobe said when he sees this? He probably say this, _the view is amazing just like ore-sama,_" Mukahi said as he mimicking Atobe.

Shishido laughed." Yeah your right."

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Atobe almost sneeze but he manage to endure it.

"Hmph, ore-sama doesn't know who. But you are naïve if you're thinking to make ore-sama sneezing cutely." Atobe said while flipping his hair.

Back at Macau.

"Alright everyone, as I promise, you'll have your training today. Here's your training menu." Aya said as she showed everyone the training menu.

A few seconds later, their face turned white.

Bunjee jumping, sky walking, and mass climbing. Each of them has to do all three of them without any exception.

"Your precious free time after the training depends on the training itself. No one can leave this place until everyone has done with the menu. The training for today is self confidence. I can see your faces bacome pale right now. So, find the courage to complete this. I'll be joining you guys."

Aya is weighing her weight for the bungee jump. Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin is getting ready for mass climbing where they have to climb to the tip of the tower while Rin, Ren and Ryouhei went for sky walking which they will walk outside the tower at the top side where the others are.

The others are still thinking which one should they go first, since every menu is scary.

An hour later...

They still couldn't decide while the main regulars has completed all of the menus.

Then, Momoshiro decided to go for the mass climbing first. When Kaidou heard that, he decide to come along followed by Inui, Shishido and Ootori.

Yuuta, Fuji, Oshitari,and Mukahi, decide to try out the sky walking first since it was the least scary menu. Jirou went for the bungee jump. When he does, he doesn't actually felt anything since he fell asleep the second that he jumped.

Eiji, Kirihara, Marui and Hiyoshi decide to go for the mass climbing a few minutes after that.

None are brave enough to go for the bungee for now ecxept for Jirou.

-x-

"Oi, how long do have climb? I couldn't see the end of this this tower." Momoshiro said as he is climbing.

Then, they climb and climb until they are out of the tower. But still, it's not the end.

"Woah, the view is sure something."Shishido said.

"I agree. Perhaps we should go for sky walking after this for a better look." Ootori said.

-x-

Mukahi wobbles while walking. His fear for the heights make him loose his concentration. He keeps on calling for Oshitari to wait for him.

Yuuta and Fuji walked together happily, chatting and enjoying the view at the same time.

"So Yuuta, you've been in this team longer than I am. What kind of other Saturday training that Hirose-chan had gave you guys? I'm looking foward to it." Fuji said.

"Don't know. But she did manage to suprise us sometimes. Like when she wanted us to dance the k-pop choreography."

"Hmm, I'm being fond of this team more and more. I wish Tezuka and the others join me. It'll be more fun that way."

-x-

Most of them has done mass climbing and sky walking but many aren't brave enough to go for the bungee jumping though some had try it out, pushing away their fear.

Now, it's Kirihara turn to jump. He was the last person. It took him quite a few minutes to jump.

"Akaya, just jump will ya. It'll be fun. I tried it out already." Marui try to encourage Kirihara.

"Alright. Yanagi-senpai, Sanada-fukubuchou, Yukimura-buchou, I'll defeat you one day!" Kirihara said as he jumped then his face showed that he was enjoying it.

-x-

"Alright guys, since the training is over, the time left now is yours to use. You may go now." And everyone went for a stroll. Some is buying survenire while some is just having a tour around the town.

The next morning, everyone got ready to go home. Their experience in Macau sure had bring some sweet memories even if it was only for a short time.

-x-

The district match has just ended. Seirin has won all matches without losing even a single point.

After the match..

"Tezuka, isn't it weird? Fuji suddenly couldn't make it for the match. That's not all. The non-regulars also aren't here. Usually they'll come to support us at least. I wonder why?" Yukimura said.

"I don't know. But I have the feeling that this has something to do with that manager."

"That's right. There's an 80% posibility to that." Yanagi said.

"She does seem suspicious sometimes. No, everything seems suspicious since she become the manager when it comes to the non-regular. They doesn't seem to interect with us much when it comes to tennis. I have the feeling that feeling that they are hiding something from us. Believe it or not, I saw that in Fuji lately." Shiraishi said.

"Come to think of it, it's pretty hard for me to interact with Koshimae to. And Aya-chan always rejected when I want to invite for lunch. But, I don't think she is bad. She help me with my studies sometimes." Kintaro said.

"However, this has become suspicious. Ore-sama felt that ore-sama's old former teamates are also hiding something from ore-sama. Nee, Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." Kabaji answered.

"Tarundoru!"

"Then why don't we investigate? Lets find out what had made them act suspiciously." Niou said.

"Yes. Lets do that. Everyone, don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

**Sorry for the late update. Something suddenly came up. I really love running man so this chapter is quite similiar to an episode of running man. I'll update the next chap soon please review.**


	24. Chapter 20

Fuji was tying his shoes while Tezuka approached him.

"Fuji, we need to talk."

"Sound serious. Anything wrong?"

"It's about that girl."

"Which girl?"

"Hirose-san."

"What about her?"

"She seems suspicious. You have any idea where have your brother been during the district tournament?"

"He's with me." Fuji answered.

"Is that so?"

"What makes you say that she is suspicious?"

"Well..."

-x-

"Hey, Ryoma, are you sure it's right to do this? She'll kill us for sure!" Kevin talk to Ryoma while hiding behind bushes.

"It's not like we have a choice. We do this for Ryouhei-san and Soujiro-jiisan. And we should be prepared in case if she finds out about this." Ryoma answered.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro suddenly appear behind them.

"Koshimae, lets have a match!" He said excitedly.

Click.

Kevin took a picture of Kintaro.

"Eh?" Kintaro seems confused.

"Fine by me. But not now." Ryoma answered.

And they left him there.

-x-

Aya went for her english class. As she entered the class...A girl with long blond hair tied in pigtail style with a few girls behind her lining up in a row approached infront of her.

'What now...'

"Hirose Aya, as I was told, you are the official maneger of the tennis club. I am Yamamoto Marika, the president of the tennis club regulars fan club. I am here to invite you to become one of the important member of this club since right now you are the closest to the regulars."

"..."

"Well, what is your answer?"

"..."

"I knew it. You are so amazed by my offer that you've become speechless of it. Alright. From now on, you are officially a member of the tennis regular fanclub. Here is your card. This card prove that you are an official member of tennis club regulars fanclub. Now I hope that you give your full cooperation to this club by putting your mind and soul to the fullest. Then, I will make my live now. Will you excuse me." The girls infront of her walked pass her and went away.

After that, Aya went to her seat while staring at the member card. She tinted her head a bit after she sat down. And she keep on staring at the card.

"Ore-sama never thought that you are our secret fan." Atobe said while he looked at what Aya was doing.

"...I...never been into any fanclub before. This is actually my first time. I wonder what it's like..." Aya said.

Atobe couldn't say anything after she said that.

"So, how am I suppost to be a good fan?" She asked.

Atobe kept silence.

-x-

After School Practice

The non-regular relise that Aya was acting a bit different today. Tired of thinking, Aya called out everyone.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Aya said.

"Aya-chan, is there something wrong?" Eiji asked.

"I'm thinking about something actually."Aya answered.

"What's in your mind Aya-chan. You're rarely act like this." Ren said.

"Well, I was wondering, what must I do to become a good fan?"

"Huh?" All of them seem a bit shocked by the statement.

"What made you ask that? Don't tell me you've become a fan of someone." Ryoma said.

"Well, anyone can give me any advice?" Aya asked again.

"Hmm, you must give support to whoever it is." Oshitari said.

"Yes, yes, you can also give a fan letter to give support." Kirihara said.

"Cheer for them every time you see them. That'll give them more support."

"Or you can tell them how much you love them." Eiji said.

"Ahhh, I see..." Aya answered.

"Ah, Yukimura-fukubuchou." Yuuta suddenly said when he saw Yukimura entered their court area.

Without anyone notice, Kevin took out a camera and took Yukimura's photo. Even before without anyone relize, he's been taking photos of everyone there.

Aya looked at Yukimura who is coming near them. She stare at him for a while.

Yukimura notice that Aya has been watching him for sometime.

"Is there anything wrong, Hirose-san?" Yukimura asked Aya.

In the mean time the other regulars also entered the court area.

"I love you." Aya said while looking at Yukimura and that was loud and clear.

Everyone there froze and Yukimura widen his eyes.

"I really love you." Aya said.

Yukimura couldn't say anything. He was too shocked and so do everyone there.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like that to you." Yukimura said.

"Oh, really. Then I have try harder then. I won't let you down next time." She sais with a sparkling aura around her.

"Aya-chan, are you okay? You...you just got...re...rejected!" Eiji said.

"That's right. That's why I have to try harder. Since this is my first time becoming a member of a fanclub, I must work for it." Aya said.

"Yukimura-san, I promise that one day I will become a really good fan and make you thanked me for it. I will always support you." Aya continued.

Once again everyone froze. Ryoma and Kevin sweat dropped.

"Thank you for the advice of becoming agood fan everyone. I really appriciate it. Even though I failed at my first try." Aya said.

Yukimura confused.

"Ano, Hirose-san, could you explain what are you actually talking about?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh, well, now I have become one of your fan. So i'm learning to become a good one. Kikumaru-san said if i wanted to become a good fan, I must tell you how much I love you. Well, since that is my first try, of course I'll be rejected if I'm not good enough." Aya said.

"...I see..."

"Ah, come to think about it, why are you guys here? Have I done anything wrong?" Aya asked.

The regulars didn't respond, still shocked about what just happend.

"Tezuka-san?"

"Ah, well," Tezuka cleared his throat.

"I would like to ask you something." Tezuka said.

Once again, Kevin took out his camera and took picture of the regulars one by one without anyone noticing.


	25. Chapter 21

"..." Aya is speechless. Tezuka's request is a bit difficult to except. Her eyes stopped at Fuji. She look at him for a while.

"Could you give me some time to think about that?" Aya said.

Without waiting for Tezuka's answer, she walked away from the court area.

'Bench coach? Why do you suddenly ask this to me now? I want to focus on my team. I promise not to disturb your team so why don't you do the same to me? And Fuji, he must be the one who suggest this to him! I shoudn't have let him in!' Aya's mind is screaming.

After she walk away, she decide to go home.

-x-

In a cafe.

"Here, we got you what you want. Our task is done right?" Ryoma said while handling photos to Ryouhei.

"Yes, thank you. And actually, this is only your first task. I inform you when you guys must do the next one." Ryouhei said.

"Ryouhei-san, is it right to do this, she'll kill us if she finds out. Moreover, we have a lot of person involved in this without them knowing."

"Chill will you. Of course I got back-up plans. Beside, none of them even got a girlfriend. So this is going smoothly. As long as she doesn't know."

-x-

"So, this is..." Fuji looked at his new schedule.

"This is your special training menu. I made this just for you to show you how special you are in our team that you could just decide anything that I must do. So if you have not done this by this week, I make sure that you are suspended to play any match for the next three month even if that makes me use violence against you. So, do I make myself clear?" Aya said with an angelic smile.

Fuji gulped. He never knew that the girl infront of her is this scary. He then nodded.

"Good. See you later then, Fuji-senpai."

-x-

"Nee, Tezuka, it seems like that girl is unwillingly to become our bench coach. Do you think she hates us?" Shiraishi said.

"Maa, don't say that. She probably has her own reason. Maybe she doesn't to be bullied again by any fangirls." Yukimura said.

"You got a point there, Yukimura." Sanada said.

"You know, the main reason that we're doing this is to investigate and nothing more. So, we shouldn't let our guard down." Tezuka said.

"So that's why you wanted me to be your bench coach." A voice behind them said.

The boys in the conversation flinch and turn their head a round. They were shocked when they saw both Aya and Fuji.

"You know, if you want to know anything about me you can just ask. It's not like I'm an alien that came from another planet anyway." Aya continued.

"So what do you want to know? I'm ready to answer anything." Aya said.

The sorounding become quiet for a while.

"Then, why is the non-regular aren't there during the city tournament? They could at least cheer for us there even if they aren't playing." Yukimura asked first.

Aya is a bit shocked by that question but she hid it well.

"I brought them to play a friendly match with a group. That could be a good training for them. I'm sorry that I've made them not cheering for you at the tournament." Aya answered.

"Anything else?" Aya asked again.

"Why does it bother you when we ask you to become our bench coach?" Tezuka asked then.

Aya kept silence for a while.

"That because..." She's about to answer,

"Hirose Aya!" Yamamoto Marika suddenly appear with her 'troop'.

"Since you are new to this club I believe that you still haven't look up to the terms and rules yet." Marika walked towards Aya and grab her arm.

"Tezuka-sama, will you excuse her for a while. We have an important matter to discuss." Marika gave a bow and pulled Aya's arm as they walked away.

The regulars just watched them walking away.

Tezuka cleared his throat and then adjusting his glasses.

"Fufufu..." Yukimura suddenly chuckled.

"That's right, I almost forgot... She is the new member of our fanclub...fufufu." Yukimura continued. A dark aura suddenly appear around him.

"Yukimura... don't tell me, you're still pissed of her sudden 'confession'." Sanada said.

"For Yukimura to be angry by this, there's a 50% chance that you actually has feelings for her." Yanagi said.

Yukimura flinch when Yanagi said that. A mild shade of red suddenly appear at his face.

"Oh, Yukimura actually blushed. This is a good data." Yanagi continued.

"Seriously, you got a feeling with that girl who is wearing an ugly giant specticles? She is so not ore-sama's type." Atobe said.

The red shade on Yukimura's face become darker.

"So even Yukimura has his own type. This girl must be really special that she could make Yukimura fall for her. Puri." Niou said.

The red shade become crimson.

Bam. Yukimura hit the table with both of his palm.

"You guys have to stop making assumption cause none of them are true." Yukimura said. Then he walked away.

Fuji who is usually the one who like to tease being quiet at the whole conversation. He couldn't feel happy until he is done with his special menu.

He has to knit scarves for all of the members of the 'Samurai Generation' including himself and the non-regular that is and he has to finish making them by the end of this week.

Fuji sigh. "I have to find a way to skip practice. I hope Tezuka will accept my excuse. He thought."

-x-

The Regulars Fanclub Clubroom

No one was there except for Aya, Marika and her four troop. She sat on a chair, facing Marika. The room is dark since the curtain are closed. It's like as if she is interrogated by them.

"Hirose Aya, I believe that you already know the reason why are you brought here. Now I shall begin. Rule number one, whenever you are facing or near any of the regular you must keep smiling so that they won't feel bothered by our sad or angry face." Marika finally begin her words.

"Rule number two, never get too close to them unless necessary cause you might get bullied with some over jealous fangirls. I am trying my hardest to protect the image of this fanclub. So make it a reality, I have made this rule." She continued.

Marika continued to explain the rules to Aya and listen with a slight interest. She is quite excited to become an official fan and she'll try her hardest.

Meanwhile...

"That ugly girl! How dare she get so close with the regulars."

"She's gonna get it."

"I swear that her life would be miserable after this."

"She'll regret for getting too close with the regular."


	26. Chapter 22

Aya walks towards the court, blushing at the same time. She somehow accidentally gained some unwanted attention and what's worse, the attention came from the president and her top four troop.

Flashback.

_"So Hirose-san, I hope that you are clear with the rules." Marika said._

_"Un." Aya nodded. "Arigatou, senpai. I do hope that I will become a good fan. I'll try my hardest." Aya continued._

_"Our buisiness haven't ended yet. As the member of the fanclub, you have to remember that your main responsibility is to give support. So, I want you to cheer like this; 'Regular-tachi, ganbatte. We will always support you!' Like that. Now you try it." Marika said._

_"Eto, Regular-tachi..." Aya tried it blankly._

_"No, no that's bad. You have to scream louder."_

_"Regular-tachi..." Aya said a bit louder than before but,_

_"No, you have to do it with a full spirit. And you must always keep your face stay cheerful while doing it. That will give the regulars spirit. Now do it with all your heart wholeheartedly." Marika said._

_Aya nodded then she stood up. She took a deep breath and,_

_"REGULAR-TACHI, GANBATTE. WE WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU!" She said that following the tips that Marika gave her._

_"..." Silence. Marika and her troop just staring at her._

_"Um, I guess I wasn't good enough. Hehe." Aya said._

_They kept on staring at her._

_'Was I that bad?' Aya thought._

_"KAWAIII!" Marika and her troop suddenly shout._

_"Eh?"_

_"Hirose-san that impression is major cute! I have never thought that one of my kohai is this cute when she could be one!" Marika said._

_"Nee, can we call you Aya-chan instead. For a cute person you should be called by a cute name!" One of Marika's troop, Erika said._

_"Sou, sou, you should come shopping with us once in a while. I would love to dress you up." Another troop, Honoka said._

_"That's right, I'll invite you to my next tea party! It'll be fun!" Marika said._

_" Could you do that cheer one more time? I want to record it." Marika's third troop member Akira said._

_"S-senpai-tachi, I really appriciate it but I have to go now. Their practice is about to start. I see you later." Aya said and she dashed away after that._

Flashback Ends.

Aya sigh. Suddenly she was sorrounded by a few girls.

'Eh?'

Without any alert, she was slapped by one of them. Then the other pulled her hair.

'What the hell?'

"You sure got guts to go near the regulars. Now you have to be punish for what you have done."

Suddenly a troops of girls came with tennis racket on each of their hands and a ball.

'Don't tell me,'

All of them threw them in the air and serve the ball towards Aya. Aya couldn't go anywhere since her hair is being pulled and her arms is being grabbed. She has no choice but to bear the pain.

"I hope you learn your lesson after this bitch." The girls went away.

Aya stood up after that. The action made her glasses fall and reveal the beautiful emarald eyes that makes the face of the girl also , the beautiful emarald eyes is filled with darkness and hatred. A dark aura suddenly sorround her.

'How dare they! Using tennis for violence!' She clutch her fist.

-x-

Ryoma who is practicing with Kevin on the non-regular court stop his movement and that made the ball landed on his side of the court.

"Hey, Ryoma, is anything wrong?" Kevin asked.

Ryoma ignored his question and turned around. He stared at nothing for a while. Then he flinch. Immidiately he run away from the court towards a place.

'I hope I'm not too late.' Ryoma thought. he run and run until he found what he is looking for. It was Aya. She was throwing some balls at the wall. Ryoma knew if he didn't stop her, she might damaged it.

" AYA!" Ryoma shouted.

Aya flinch. And she stop what she was doing. Then she looked at Ryoma.

"No, I didn't...I didn't," Aya said feeling really guilty. She fell and she sat down, covering her mouth. A few tears came out from her eyes.

"Hey Ryoma! Why did you suddenly run away..." Kevin who is chasing after Ryoma stopped when he looked at Aya. He was supprised to see some bruises at her body. Not just that, he is also supprised looking at the tears flowing on her face.

"I didn't...I didn't...I didn't," More tears are coming out from her eyes.

Yes, she uses her forbiden technique, The gates of hell. And she is not even playing tennis right now.

Ryoma went near her and he hugged her. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. You just loose it a bit that's all." Ryoma comfort her.

-x-

Next Day.

Aya wasn't feeling very good. She still hasn't ger over of her using that technique. She never thought that she'll use it again.

Aya went to the third year class for english class.

She couldn't say anything right now. Her place is vandalize with many scribbles that say stuff like 'go to hell' , 'you'll be dead and many more. Aya just sigh by the sight. Probably the girls from yesterday are doing this.

Suddenly the image of the girls surfing tennis ball at her appear. She clinch her fist. Then she relise. 'No. I must not loose it again.' She shook her head.

She took a cloth soak it, and clean her table.

-x-

The past three days has been miserable. Someone stole her indoor shoes, hid her school uniform during gym class, place some shards of glass on the drawer of her table, rip of her notebook and many more.

Aya tried her hardest to ignore all of them. She must not loose it. Not infront of someone else other than her teamates (Ryoma, Kevin, Ryoga, Ryouhei, Ren, Rin).

-x-

"Nee, ochibi, is something wrong with Aya-chan? She doesn't look as energetic as usual lately. And she didn't come here to check on us to. Eiji said.

"Who knows." Ryoma answered.

"Minna."

"Ah, Fujiko. What's bring you here?" Eiji run towards Fuji who is entering the non-regulars court.

"I'm here to give you guys something. Where's Hirose-chan?"

Everyone didn't answer.

"Well, Fujiko, we don't know what's wrong but she seems a bit down lately."

"Really? I wonder if it because of the bullies?" Fuji said.

"Bullies? What do mean Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, lately someone has been vandelise her seats and even put glass shards on her drawer. Not just that. There's one time that she came to our class without wearing shoes. But she doesn't look like she's bothered by it. Though I do notice that her action change a bit lately. Oh by the way here. This is for you guys."

"Oh, handmade scarves! Fujiko, you made all of this?"

" Yes."

" They're perfect aniki." Yuuta said.

"Thank you."

'Bullies? Why didn't she tell anything about it? This is bad.' Ryoma thought.

As he wanted to run away from the court, Aya suddenly came.

"Ah, Hirose-chan! You're just in time. I just gave them the scarves and this is yours." Fuji gave Aya baby blue coloured scarf.

Aya smile gently. "Arigatou, Fuji-senpai. Don't do it next time okay."

Fuji realise that Aya isn't acting as she usually do.

"Minna, for two weeks from today, you'll practice on your own. I'll be absent from school." Aya said.

"I got suspended."


	27. Chapter 23

Flashback.

_"Hirose-san, you are called to the principle office." Amamiya-sensei inform Aya._

_When Aya arrived at the principle office, there are a few fimiliar girls there. They were the the one who attacked her. One of them is crying. Or should it be said pretend to cry._

_"Hirose-san, according to these girls, they have witness that have been bullying the crying girl for the past three day. And I was also inform that you've been using violence on her to."_

_"What do you mean?! I didn't-"_

_"Don't try to deny Hirose-san. I have many witness that have saw your action. I am very dissapointed in you. You have been a really great student that most teachers looked up to you. But who would have guess that you would do something like this."_

_"But I didn't do anything! All this time I was-"_

_"Enough, Hirose-san. Starting tomorrow, you are suspended for two weeks. Moreover, I want your parents to come to the principle office to report on your doings at school and Konomi-san's parents want to see them to."_

_"But-"_

_"I won't accept any excuses and that is final!"_

_The girls who is inside the principle office walked out while whisperring to Aya, "serve you right."_

Flashack ends.

Aya sigh while lying on her bed, starring at the ceiling. Just now she told Ryouhei about her being suspended and about the principle wanted to see her parents. However, Ryouhei somehow doesn't look furious instead he asked Aya to relax her mind and calm herself down. He also said that Aya could explain to him when she's ready.

'Even though I'm a girl myself I have to admit that girls are scary.'

She gave another sigh.

Flashback

_"EEEEEEHHHHHH!"_

_"Hirose-chan, you're joking right? " Yuuta said._

_"How can someone like you being suspended? You didn't do anything wrong right?" Kirihara said._

_"There must be a mistake. Why don't you confront the principle?" Oshitari said._

_"Yes that would be a good idea. I don't mind accompanying you." Fuji said._

_"That's enough everyone. Let it be. I believe that I didn't do anything wrong. And you guys also believe that. That's enough for me. Well then, I trust that you guys will practice on your own while I'm gone. Do not slack off. Beside I think I need a break myself. This is a good opportunity for it. However, saturday training would still be going. We'll meet at the usual place._

Flashback Ends.

-x-

Next Day.

It was morning practice. The non-regulars started to do some stretching. That was when the regulars suddenly came.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou!" Kaidou said. Everyone stop whatever they were doing.

"Ohayo, minna." Tezuka greeted.

"We have heard about her being suspended. Is it true?" Yukimura began to ask.

Everyone kept silence. They lowered their heads. Nobody has the guts to answer.

"I took that as a yes then." Yukimura said.

"Anyway, that's not why we're here for." Tachibana said.

"That's right. Minna, I would like to inform that next week, the club will held a ranking match. Any of you might become the new regular by the consequence of this match." Tezuka said.

No one reacted. They only kept silence. The regulars begun to felt something.

"Aren't you guys interested?" Shiraishi asked.

Still, no answer.

"You guys must have been really sad of her being suspended that this great news couldn't cheer you up." Fuji said when relising that they become a bit too obvious and the other regular felt suspicious.

"What's so great about that girl? Ore-sama only sees that she is good in class. Ore-sama doesn't see that she's doing well in tennis." Atobe said.

The whole non-regulars twitch including Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin.

"Watch your mouth, monkey king. Don't say anything if you know nothing." Ryoma spoke up.

That came to everyone suprise. Ryoma usually doesn't give any respond to anything. This is the first time he spoke up.

"I agree. You have no right to look down on her like that. We've been with her all this time. So we know how she really is." Kirihara said.

"Hmm, you guys love her that much? This is good data." Yanagi said.

"Alright, I understand that you guys are feeling down right now. So take your time to calm down. To anyone who wanted to participate, give me your names by this afternoon. Now you can continue your practice." With that the regulars left them.

-x-

Aya wears her short sleeve t-shirt and a skinny jeans match up with her sleeveless jacket and a pair light sneakers for a stroll in the city. She tied her hair in a braided ponytail hair style. Ryouhei gave her some allowence earlier and a credit card to. He's the one who gave her the idea to take a walk to the city. She could go shopping if she wanted to. Aya first went to a tennis equipment shop. She took a look around for a while. Then she bought a grip tape and a pair of shoes. She haven't change her shoes in a while.

Then she went to a store to buy some treats and juices. She suddenly felt like it. After that she went to the stationery shop, and bought a few went to the arcade to play some games. She went for lunch after that. And lastly, she went to the mall.

-x-

The regulars are having a secret meeting in a class.

"Up until now, none of them had given their names." Tezuka said.

"This is quite serious don't you think? That girl sure has a large influence that she could make them like this right now." Yukimura said.

"I know this not necessary right now but what if we take a break today. Instead lets go for a stroll in the city along with the non-regulars. This might cheer them up a bit." Yanagi said.

"A group outing. Sounds fun." Niou said.

-x-

"Ehhh? For real?" Eiji said.

"Ah, we decide to held a group outing along with you guys today. So there will be no practice for today. Moreover, Taka-san had made a reservation for us in his shop. We could have our dinner there. Atobe said he'll pay for the dinner. So you don't have to worry about the money." Fuji said.

"That's great. I will inform everyone right now."

-x-

And as said, after school, they went for a group outing in the city.

They went to the arcade and play some games. After that, they went to the mall.

Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, Renji and Fuji went to the bookstore to check out some books.

Yukimura who is checking on english fictional books suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The person said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Yukimura said.

"Yukimura-senpai?" The person said.

"Eh? How do you know my name? We met before?" Yukimura asked while looking at the figure infront of him. He ssemed confuse by the person's gender. By looking at the outfit the person looked like a boy. But for a boy, his voice sound more feminine and he has long hair to.

"That's not very nice Yukimura-senpai. We met almost everyday." The person answered.

"Yukimura? Is something wrong?" Sanada asked while walking towards Yukimura. Tezuka, Yanagi and Fuji is standing behind him.

"Who is this?" Sanada said as he sees the person who talking to Yukimura just now.

"Ah! Hirose-chan!" Fuji said.

"Eh? Where?" Yukimura asked while looking around.

"She's standing infront of you right now." Fuji said.

Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Tezuka look at the person who talked to Yukimura just now.

"You are, Hirose-san?" Yukimura asked

"Yes. Why do you guys look like you didn't know me? Please don't say that you despise me cause I got suspended." Aya continued.

"Iie data. Hirose Aya looked completely different outside school. She looks boyish to. At this rate, no one in school would recognize you. You look pretty without you glasses even if you look boyish."Yanagi said while rubbing his chin.

"Hirose-san, I began to wonder what your parents will say, seeing you go out while you got suspended." Tezuka said.

"Well, my current caretaker asked me to go out so I could calm my mind. He gave me some allowence and even a credit card so that I would go out and do some shopping if I want."

"He entrust a credit card to you?!" The five male said that in shock.

"Why are you guys here? Isn't it time for club practice?" Aya asked.

"Well, we wanted to cheer up the non-regulars since they are feeling a bit down with your absence. They really are feeling down that none of them wanted to enter the ranking match that we held." Yukimura said.

"Ranking match?"

"Yeah. We might could obtain a new regular from this match." Yukimura said.

Aya widen her eyes in shock. 'This is bad. Why do I get suspended at this time?'

Tezuka, Sanada, Renji and Yukimura relise her changed reaction. It was almost the same as the non-regulars reaction when they tell them about this. Fuji understand it but he couldn't think of anything to cover that up.

"Hirose-san, is something the matter?" Yukimura asked.

"No, not at all." Aya answered.

"Hirose-san, sorry to say but would you mind telling us how did you get suspended?" Tezuka asked.

Aya stared at him for a while.

"The entire club members are here right? Are you guys going anywhere after this?" Aya asked.

"We will have dinner at Kawamura's sushi shop."

"Then I'll tell you during dinner." Aya said with her tone slightly change.


	28. Chapter 24

Aya continued her window shopping at the bookstore. Except for Fuji, the other's kept starring at her and they wonder how Fuji regcognize her. They still couldn't believe the boyish looking girl and the girl who become their team manager is the same person. Both looks completely different.

"Hmm, now, I have the urge to do some research on her data. I still couldn't imagine that she is actually the same freshmen girl who entered our class. Even her voice tone has change." Yanagi said.

"Well, I'm more interested in how she got suspended." Fuji said.

"By the way Fuji, how do you know that is her?" Yukimura asked.

"Saa." Fuji answered.

The other began to feel suspicious.

-x-

Kawamura sushi shop.

"For real?" Niou asked while looking at Aya. Atobe, Shiraishi, and Tachibana done the same as Niou. The were suprise to know that the boyish looking girl that is eating and chatting with the other non-regulars is the same girl as the nerdy girl in their class. Forget the boyish part. She looked really pretty without her glasses on and her hair style is different. Kintaro join in the group and happily chatting with them.

But something is bothering them.

"Hirose-san and the non-regulars are really close don't you think? I wonder what had made them that close." Yukimura said.

"Now that you have mention that, I should agree with you. But I'm confused. What have made them this close? I don't think by just becoming their manager could do it. It feels like, there are something more between them. Not to mention, they were furious when Atobe talks bad about her. It's like, their connection is something more then an ordinary relationship between the club members and their manager or even an ordinary friendship." Shiraishi said.

"What is so great about that girl? Ore-sama does not see it other than her current looks." Atobe said.

As promised, Aya told them how she got suspended. However, she only told them from the part that she is called to the principle office. She didn't tell them what happend before.

"And you got suspended just like that? No evidence? No explaination?" Niou asked.

"Yup." Aya answered.

"What did your parent say about this?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know. Ryou-nii is my only family members that know this. I'm not sure weather he have told my father or not." Aya answered.

"Don't they asked about your current absence from school?" Tachibana asked.

"Well, my father is not in Japan right now."

"What about your mother?" Sanada asked.

Aya kept silence for a while.

"Well, I could tell her. She might could listen but, that doesn't change anything actually. Since she...already passed away." Aya answered.

Everyone kept silence.

"Sorry, we didn't know."

"It's okay."

"So, Aya-chan, you didn't do anything wrong right? You must at least do something to prove your innocence." Eiji said.

"I agree. Even though you have nothing to do with the regular, you are still our manager and you have help the non-regular to improve so much. I wouldn't want a manager with a bad reputation." Tezuka said.

"Yeah. We'll help you to prove your innocence. We can be your witness and at same time, we could find the culprit." Kirihara said.

"That's right. We, the regulars will also help. If this is the deeds of our fan, I think it's best to let us in. Moreover, Kin-chan would love to play detective." Shiraishi said.

"Thanks guys. I really appriciate it but, this is my problem. And I think it's best for me to solve it myself. I don't want to burden you with my problem. So, just let it be." Aya answered.

No one gave any respond.

After dinner, everyone went to their own way to go home. Except for the regulars, they still stayed at the shop for some reason.

-x-

Aya, Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin went to same way since they live together in a house. After a few minutes walking, they finally arrived.

"Okairi, minna. You sure came home quite late." Ryouhei and Ryoga who were just got home greeted them.

"Tadaima." They say all together.

"Sorry, we're late. We kinda had our dinner with our friends just now." Aya said.

"Oh, I see. Well then lets go inside." Ryouhei said.

"Wait. It's rude to let our guests to actually stay outside doesn't it." Aya suddenly said.

"Eh?" The others couldn't get what Aya meant by those words.

"Senpai-tachi, if you want to know where I live, you can just ask. No need to stalk on other people. It's rude." Aya said with a loud voice.

A while later, eleven men came out from their hiding spot.

"I guess we've been found out. Ehehe." Said one of the men.

-x-

They sat in the living room while Aya is making tea. They never knew that Ryoma is actually living with her. No wonder that they were really close.

"Nee, Shiraishi, this house is huge. Even the garden is huge. Could it be that Aya-chan is an oujo-sama?" Kintarou ask.

"I'm not sure Kin-chan, since she's the one who is making tea. If she is really an oujo-sama, her maid is the one who suppost to do this." Shiraishi said.

"Hmph, ore-sama's mansion is bigger and the garden is larger. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"So, you guys are the regulars." Ryouhei approached them along with Ryoga and they join them sitting in the living room. They were amaze by Ryouhei's and Ryoga's looks. Such a rare beauty. Ryouhei could make any girls fall for him while Ryoga looks almost like Ryoma. He is also good looking.

"Now, let me introduce myself. Hajimashite, I am Hirose Ryouhei. I am Aya's elder brother and I am also the current caretaker of the five teenager that lives here." Ryouhei said.

"Some of you might already know me but I'll also introduce myself. I am Echizen Ryoga. I am chibisuke's elder brother. Also the caretaker of the five teenager here. Yoroshiku." said Ryoga.

"Nice to meet you to. I am Tezuka. The captain of the tennis club. And this is the regulars." Tezuka introduce them one by one.

"Thank you for taking care of them. I really appriciated it." Ryouhei said.

"We haven't done much actually." Tezuka said.

Then Aya brings out the tea. Ryoma who is behind her took out brings a tray of cookies. They serve it then.

"Ne, ne is there a tennis court here?" Kintarou suddenly ask.

"Yes, there are two of them." Ryouhei answered.

"Then, Koshimae, lets have a match. I definitely beat you." Kintaro said.

"Kin-chan!" Shiraishi tried to warn him.

"Fine by me." Ryoma said. And Kintarou drag him outside.

"I guess we'll be having tea outside then." Aya said.

"Good idea. I'll help." Ryouhei said.

Then all of them went to the area where the tennis courts are. Aya place the tea at one of the tables near there. However, none of them are interested in tea. They are more fond of the match between Kintaro and Ryoma. Both of them entered the court.

"One set match, Toyama against Ryoma. Toyama to serve." Said Kevin who is willingly to become the refree.

"Yosh. Ikuze." Kintaro said as he started to serve.

Ryoma smirk and he return the serve.

~time skip~

"Game and match won by Ryoma. 6-2." Kevin said. 'Ryoma sure held back a lot. That guy is better then what I expect. But, he still have a long way to go.'

The regulars are speechless. It seem that Ryoma have improve, a lot.

Aya who was watching the whole game felt the urge to make Kintarou one of her teamates. However, she knows that it is risky to do so.

"Koshimae! That's not fair! I have give my all but you still held back!" Kintarou suddenly shouted.

Everyone there was shock. The regulars except for Fuji doesn't seem to understand what Kintarou meant. However Ryoma, Aya, Kevin, Ren, Rin, Ryouhei, Ryoga and Fuji knows it. They were really shock. Kintaro's words made them flinch.

'What does he meant by that?/ How did he know?' They all thought at the same time.


	29. Chapter 25

"Koshimae! I want a rematch! And this time, don't held back!" Kintarou said.

"I don't mind, if that's what you want." Ryoma said.

Aya clinches her fist. Ryouhei could see Aya's impression. Her face shows that she's not agree for them to have a rematch. Ryouhei patted her shoulder.

"Let them be. We cannot hide forever. Sooner or later, they'll find out anyway." Ryouhei whisperred to her. The words made Aya calmed a bit.

Then, Ryoma and Kintaro had their rematch. Ryoma lowered his cap while waiting for Kintaro to serve. He had his weight removed a little while ago. However, no one notices when did he do that. Kintaro served and the game begin.

-x-

Five minutes. No, to be precise, four minutes and forty-five seconds. The game ended just like that. With Ryoma winning 6-0. Except for Fuji, the regulars widen their eyes. Is this the Echizen that they have faced before?

Meanwhile Kintaro, who was sweating and panting a lot,

"Koshimae, you're really great! I feel more pumped up when you didn't held back." Kintarou ran to him glomp him.

"Next time, I beat you for sure."

Ryoma sigh. "Mada mada dane."

While he is being glomped, he looked at Aya. He could see that she is not in a good mood. Anytime soon she might use 'that' and went berserk. So he needs to be ready.

However, he thought wrong. Instead of going berserk, she walked away instead. For the first time, she is being rude with her guest. And she did that by ditching them off.

Ryouhei sigh. Her only sister has always took her action maturely. But it seem, this time, she's being a little bit emotional. Perhaps, that time of the month?

-x-

Aya went to her room and landed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"What's the matter with me? I should be happy that Ryoma-kun has grown strong. Why do I feel so frustrated? " Aya thought.

'Could it be...that I am afraid? Afraid to loose him? What if...what if he wants to go back to his former captain? Or perhaps...perhaps, the other also felt the same? Am I forcing them to join me?' Question by question came her mind.

Suddenly, tears coming out from her eyes. The memory of her mother came to her. The times they spent together, sad times, the times when she thought her tennis, and many more.

Then something came up. She does have a few more days off. She took her phone and dialed a number. After two rings, someone pick it up.

-x-

Next day, morning practice.

Everyone doing their practice as usual. While the non-regulars were practicing, Tezuka came to their court area.

"Echizen, I would like a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

-x-

"You sure about this?" Ryouhei asked.

"Un. I haven't visit her for a while. So, I'll take this opportunity to do so. And I'll be visiting otou-san and nii-san tachi to. I might be gone for a while." Aya said while packing her things. Her flight will be on that night of the day.

"Why do you suddenly decide this?" Ryouhei asked.

"I want to calm myself down. I don't want to suddenly went berserk again. Especially infront of anyone other than the six of you." Aya answered.

Ryouhei kept silence. He understands it. But he didn't like Aya's sudden action.

"And also, I want to train myself to be ready. Cause maybe, one day, who knows, anyone in my teamates might choose not to join me anymore. I felt like...I'm forcing you guys into this. So, I want to be ready when that time comes." Aya said.

Ryouhei went near her and he hugged her.

"We aren't here because we were forced. We're here because we want to. Not just the six of us. But the others to. To become great players, we chose this path. It might be true, that one day, one of us might leave this path. But they'll leave as a great player and not with empty hands. All that thanks to you. I think that they'll be glad that they have join you. Since you are our 'Athena' for crying out loud." Ryouhei said.

"Thanks, nii-san."

-x-

"What's with the long face, ahn, Tezuka?" Atobe asked Tezuka.

"It's Echizen. He denied my offer to become one of the regulars." Tezuka answered.

"Seriously?!" Atobe was a bit shocked.

"Ah. I ask him why. But he didn't give me a clear answer. He only said that he didn't want to be sorrounded by screaming fangirls. It annoys him. I ask him to considerate it but he refused. He is consistent with his choice."

"Hmm, that's quite a news." Yanagi suddenly showed up behind them.

"What a waste. He is really good from what we watch yesterday. Who knows. He would be our pillar of support." Yukimura showed up after that.

"Don't you find it strange? He's not the only one who is denying our offer. The other non-regulars also don't want to take that chance." Yanagi said.

"How about trying to ask them? It never hurts to try. And if we didn't get the answer that we want, we have no choice but to ask the girl. She did say that we can ask her anything." Yukimura said.

"That is a good idea. Lets do that then. Do not let your guard down." Tezuka said.

Fuji who was listening everything didn't say a word.

'It seem that this secret might be reveal soon. What are you going to do, Hirose-san?'

-x-

After school practice. The non-regulars court.

Everyone practices their training regiments as usual. While they were training, two guys suddenly went into their court area.

"Konichiwa, minna-san." One of them spoke.

"Ah, Ryouhei-san, Ryoga-san! What brings you here?" Ren said.

"Well, you know that the principle wanted to meet Aya-chan's parents. So as her guardian, I'm here behalf of my father for that purpose. But it seems that she is busy. Perhaps I should meet her another time." Ryouhei said.

"But, that's not the only reason why we're here." Ryoga suddenly said.

"That's right. We have an announcement to make. Since Aya-chan is busy right now, we'll be the one who is going to tell you." Ryouhei said.

"But before that, I would like to talk to you about something. So, after practice, lets meet at the werehouse. There, we'll have more privacy. Bring Syusuke-kun along. He's involved to." Ryouhei said.

"Sure. We'll meet you there." Shishido said.

"Then will you excuse us." Ryouhei said and they left.

Near the court area. Two figure were standing there. They've listen to the Ryouhei's and Ryoga's words just now. After they left, the two figure looked at each other.

"Werehouse? Bring Syusuke along?" One of them said while looking at his friend.


	30. Chapter 26

As promised, the non-regulars and Fuji went to the warehouse as they were told. However, they didn't relised that they've been followed.

After they arrived,

"Great, you guys are here!" Ryouhei said.

The others took a seat.

"Well then first of all, I wanted you to close your eyes, and be truly honest." Ryouhei said. Then all of them so, including Ryoma, Kevin, Ren and Rin.

Meanwhile, at a hidden spot, two figure were struggling to listen to their conversation.

"First question, are there any of you who join in this team without your will? If the answer is yes raise your hand." Ryouhei started his question. No one has.

"Okay. You can put it down now. Second question, are there any of you who were feeling unsatisfied being led by a girl who is younger than you? Raise your hand, if the answer is yes." No one has.

"Okay you can open your eyes. It seemed that nobody has risen their hands on the two question. So, I'll ask no more. Now, I have a news for you. A friendly match has been arrange between us and a high school in Malaysia. The match would be held on one of the day of the golden week. We will also be having a tour there. The same as last time, a tournament will be held among us to determine the regular for this match. For now, Aya won't be with us cause she went to meet her family in Aberdeen. So, the two of us will be in charge of the selection. The fees will be sponsered, but you have to bring your own pocket money. And lasty, I need your parents permission. So, any question?" Ryouhei gave his speech.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice. Everyone were shocked.

"Y-Yukimura fukubuchou!/ Yukimura!" Everyone said.

Sanada is standing behind him.

"Yukimura," Fuji said.

Yukimura walked fast toward Ryouhei and Ryoga.

"I want an explaination!"

"I can do that." said a voice.

Everyone turned their heads to search for the voice. Then, they found Aya standing at the enterence. Aya walk towards Yukimura and it made Yukimura blushed slightly. She was wearing a long sleeved, shoulderless white blouse and a beidge slack with a heeled sandals and her hair is not tied at all. Everyone there find her beautiful in something that is so feminine even though she's wearing a trousers not a skirt.

"What explaination that you want? I thought I've told you to just ask me anything if you want to know something that has to do with me." Aya said.

Yukimura who was just dazed a few second ago came to his sense.

"What is this friendly match with Malaysia huh? How dare you make your own decision, sending them to a friendly match in a foreign country without discussing it with us!" Yukimura said with a raised voice.

"Well, it's my responsibility to train and help them to be great players. So, I can use any method that I want. And I already promised you that I won't get near or disturb you guys unless if I have to. So, I am merely doing my job as their manager and keep my promise to you guys at the same time." Aya explain.

The others couldn't say anything since the tension between them have increased.

"Well, if you say that you don't want to disturb us, why is Fuji involved with this? What about the school? Do you even ask permission? Don't you know the consiquences if the school finds out about this? Do you even think of that?"

"Well, I don't think that the school needs to know about this. We're using our own budget for your information and we are not there under the name of our school."

"And Fuji?"

"I-I was just tagging along since Yuuta is going. My parents asked me to." Fuji suddenly said.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Yukimura ask.

"Well, I don't want anything to happend just like what's happening right now." Fuji answered.

Yukimura kept silence. Then he gave a glare to Aya.

"I won't hesitate to tell Tezuka to fire you in an instant. Unless, if you could beat me or Sanada right here and right now. You may pick your opponent." Yukimura said.

Aya kept silence for a while. The others are feeling uncomfortable. They all know that both Yukimura and Sanada are strong. They thought that Aya might not have a chance. However, Ryouhei, Ryoga, Rin, Ren,Kevin and especially Ryoma are didn't feel the same as the others.

"Sure. I take you as my opponent then." Aya said.

Everyone is shocked by her answer.

"But Aya, the flight," Ryouhei said.

"The flight departed on 1.00 in the morning and I must checking in at 11.00. I got time." Aya said.

"You sure got guts for a girl." Yukimura said.

"Enough talking. Why don't we start. I am racing against the time right now." And Aya took a racket and walked into the court. Yukimura done the same.

With her heels on she step into the court and facing Yukimura. She spins the racket and it fell a few seconds later. The others were just watching. Some are terrified and some are excited about this match.

"Rough or smooth?" Aya asked.

"Smooth." Yukimura answered.

"You serve." Aya said. And they went to their position.

"One set match. Yukimura against against Aya. Yukimura to serve." Ryouhei who acts as a refree shouted.

'Okay, Mr. Child of God, show me what you got.'

Yukimura began to serve, and the match begin.


	31. Chapter 27

"Game Yukimura, 1-0." Ryouhei counted.

The audience seems to be a little dissapointed. Aya give out a sigh. Then, she puts her hand in her pocket and brings out a hair bang and tied up her hair in ponytail style.

'Why didn't I did this earlier?' she thought while she was tying.

Now, it's time for her service game. She didn't moved a bit in the last game and that made Yukimura won that game without any effort. Why? Cause she suddenly remembered that she forgot to tie her hair and she is wearing heels. Well, the heels dosen't matter much anyway.

Aya bounce the ball, then she serve it. The serve was easy. Yukimura returned it easily. Aya began to run to return the ball. Now, she feels that the heels irritated her.

'Ugh, I hate my life.'

She gave up returning it.

"0-15." Ryouhei called out.

Right after the call, she took off her shoes. And throw it in a direction. And it landed on Ryouhei's hand perfectly.

'What's with this girl? Trying to be sarcastic in the middle of the game?' Yukimura thought.

Aya served once again. Yukimua run to catch it and once his racket reached the ball, he suddenly feel a big pressure of strength in the ball but he manage to return them.

Aya suddenly run to a possition even before the ball doesn't fly pass the net yet. She return the ball, however no one heard anything. Yukimura returned it but the pressure of strength is stronger and heavier then before. Once again Aya returned the ball, again without anyone could hear anything. Yukimura couldn't return it cause he to suprised by the ball's heaviness.

"15-all." Ryouhei counted.

'This is so unlike her. She usually waited until her opponent show some of their trumph cards then she'll use hers. Why is she using it now? Apart from that, she didn't use 'meikyuu' but straight to 'silent teritory' which is her second counter. What is she planning?' Ryouhei thought. Ryoga, Kevin, Ren and Rin thought the same. However for Ryoma, as if he knows, haven't questiones anything in his mind.

Aya serve again and the game goes. Only this time, she didn't use the technique again. However,

"Game, Aya, 1-all."

They switch places after that.

"Yukimura buchou lost a game that easily. That is unbelievable." Kirihara said.

'What was that? The pressure of heaviness did I felt in the game? Why did I only felt them in that point match?' Yukimura thought.

'No. This girl is dipicable. I have to end this fast. I won't let her win. I'll use that.'

Yukimura began to serve. The serve were easy for Aya to catch. Once again, no one could hear her hitting the ball. Again, Yukimura felt the same pressure on his arm. The heaviness distract him from returning it.

"0-15."

Yukimura serve again. He have to use 'that'. Aya return it once again she did not made any sound. And one again, Yukimura felt the pressure. The same thing went over and over until,

"Game Aya, 3-1." Ryouhei counted.

The audience is still clueless about what just happend especially Sanada. They haven't seen anything but basic movement.

'Yukimura can't be this weak. What just happend? I didn't see anything coming.'

'I see. Perhaps this is one of her counter. The one that is different from the one that she use against me. But, she use it at the last minute when she play against me. But why is she using it now? And why didn't Yukimura use the yips?' Fuji thought.

'I can't activate yips. The pressure of strength that I receive is too much for me to return. It got stronger bit by bit. Apart from that, I couldn't hear her hitting the ball. But, where have the pressure came from?'

Ryoma smirked. 'So, he is also not an opponent for you huh. Well, I better grab a ponta.' And he walked away.

"Hey, Ryoma, where're you going?" Kevin asked.

"Ponta." Ryoma said.

"Don't you want to watch?" Kevin asked again.

Ryoma kept silence. Sanada watch him walk away. And he followed him.

Aya began to serve. A normal one. Yukimura try to activate it again. Aya return it normally. A few minutes later, she couldn't feel the balls pressure. But she ignores it. A while after, she could only see white sorrounding. But she could still, hear the ball, so she returned it. But then, she couldn't hear anything.

"Ah, Yukimura just use yips!" Marui said. He relised when Aya didn't move a bit for a while.

"Game, Yukimura, 3-3."

"At this,state, Yukimura is going to win." Oshitari said.

Suddenly, Aya laughs.

'So, this is the best that you can do as an ESP player. Sorry to say dude. But you are weak. So much for 'the child of god'. Fuji is a lot stronger than you are. So sad. You just fell into my trap even though I have gave you a few hints about it earlier. Sorry to say. But this game ends here. Welcome to my world. Where everything is controlled by me.'

Everyone seems puzzled. 'Why is she laughing?'

"Aya, it's your turn to serve." Ryouhei said.

Aya took the ball which came to everyone suprise. She suppost to be blind and couldn't hear anything. Aya threw the ball and she serve.

Meanwhile...

Ryoma went to the nearest vending machine. He inserted a coin and had his grape flavoured ponta. As he turned, he finds Sanada behind him.

"You looked like you already know the final score of the match." Sanada said.

"More or less." Ryoma answered.

"What made you so sure?" Sanada asked.

"Yukimura-san, he probably not gonna win, cause, he is facing the weakness of all ESP players." Ryoma said.

"And that is?"

"Another ESP player." Ryoma answered.

Sanada's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

Back to the warehouse.

Yukimura fell on his knees.

"Game and match, Aya. 6-3." Ryouhei called.

The audience kept silence. Yukimura didn't stand a chance the second that he made Aya lost all of her senses. Or did she?

Aya went to Ryouhei to get her shoes back. She untie her hair after that.

Suddenly, Sanada came in running. "Yukimura!" He shouted. But seeing Yukimura on his knee, he knows that everything was too late. Ryoma followed him from behind.

"Well, minna-san. I guess I'll get going now. Good luck for the ranking tournament for the game that will be held in Malaysia. I hope all of you will be good. Well then,"

"Matte," Sanada suddenly said.

Aya stopped her step.

"I won't accept this! Have a match with me!"

"Sanada, stop it. Let her be. You won't stand any chance against her. Lets go back to the dorm." Yukimura said as he stands.

"Yukimura-buchou/Yukimura." Kirihara and Marui said.

"Your manager is great. No wonder you guys have improve so much. Good luck with your match in Malaysia." Yukimura said as he walk away. Sanada followed after him.

_"When an ESP player met another ESP player, they must take caution. Cause if the opponent is a player with higher level of ESP, they could take control of the lower levels easily. Aya is ESP player but she rarely use them. 'Silent teritory', the counter that she uses against Yukimura just now is her ESP technique that she have modify into something different that doesn't made the opponent lost their senses but made them feel something else instead. But also, I think she uses that to give Yukimura-san hints that she is also an ESP player, but he didn't realise that. So when Yukimura activate his 'yips' it'll work but he will stuck in her ESP. In another word, he have no choice but to obey her 'order' since his ESP is not as strong as hers. So my suggestion is Yukimura-san have to train himself to increase his ESP level. That way, not just he become stronger, but he can also be to face another ESP player."_

Sanada recalled what Ryoma just told him.

"Sanada, I want join them. I want to a part of them. I don't want to be saperated with them. I don't want us to be saperrated with them. So, I want your help. I want to convince Tezuka about this. Perhaps, I have to convince her to."


	32. Chapter 28

Quiet. Very quiet. It's not very cold since summer is coming. However, the coldness is still too cold.

'Once again I came here. The place where I place my very first gold medal. At that time, it was raining heavily. I couldn't stop my tears. It kept on running.'

-x-

Tezuka knock the principle office's door.

"Sensei, you've called?"

"Ah, Tezuka. You're here. Actually I have something to tell you."

-x-

Aya puts a bouquet of lilies on her mother's grave. She used to love lilies.

"Okaa-san, how are you doing? I'm doing fine for now. I've made lots of new friends in my current school. Everyone there are really nice though some are less nice. However, everything was a lot of fun. I enjoy staying there. Okaa-san, I really miss you. I want to see you... However I know that I couldn't. So, I'll do my best in achiving my dreams, no, our dreams. We'll achieve it along with my teamates."

-x-

Tezuka entered his class. The other regulars could see it clearly that Tezuka is not in a good mood.

"Is there anything wrong, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked.

Tezuka sigh. "The principle wants me to replace our current manager. She already decide who is going to replace her."

"EH! Why? Who is going to replace her?"

"Heh, Yukimura, you're quite fired up by this matter." Niou said.

Yukimura blushed.

"Not just that. In two months, we'll receive visitors. And they are not normal visitors. If they are satisfy with our performance, they'll be our sponsor." Tezuka explained.

-x-

Aya stands infront of the mansion that she once lived before. The place that she hated once. But now, it is one of the place that stay close to her heart. She pressed the bell.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is Hirose Aya."

"Oh, oujo-sama! Please wait a moment."

The gate automatically open. A maid ran into her.

"Okaerinasai, oujo-sama."

"Tadaima." Aya said with a smile.

The maid led her to her room.

"Where are otou-san and onii-san tachi?" Aya asked.

"They are still at work. Oujo-sama did not tell us that that you want to come, so, nobody beside myself knows that you're here. I'll inform them later. You must be very tired. So, why don't you take a rest."

"Arigatou-gosaimasu."

-x-

"It's seems that this suspended thing is getting even more serious. I don't know how are we going to tell her this. The news somehow have brought everyone down." Kevin said while looking at the non-regulars. None of them has the mood to practice. Even for the ranking tournament.

"Ne, Kevin, buchou told us that someone will replace her right. You know who?" Ryoma asked.

"No, I don't. However, now I feel like quitting this club. No one knows us more than Aya does. Moreover, golden week is coming which means that friendly match is coming to. We need to decide the regulars of the match fast." Kevin said.

Suddenly, Tezuka came to their court area.

"Minna, I have an announcement to make. This is Konomi Mayu. She will be replacing Hirose-san as your manager from today onwards.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Konomi Mayu. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." said a girl around Tezuka's age.

"Konomi-san, just like Hirose-san, I will judge your potential as a manager. If you fail, you have to leave this club. Your job is just to make sure that the non-regulars improved to the point that I'm satisfied with. If I am not satisfy, you have to leave. I give you one month to prove yourself." Tezuka said.

"Konomi Mayu, huh." Kevin said in whispering with Ryoma.

"Yup, she's the one who have caused her suspension." Ryoma said.

"Hmph. Well, she sure has the guts to mess with our queen. I don't care about you but I'll make her pay." Kevin said.

Ryoma gave a smirk. "Count me in."

-x-

"I see." Aya said.

"I didn't expect that kind of respond." said Ryouhei who is talking with Aya on the phone.

"Well, the principle have told me about that when I got suspended. I even got kicked out from the class of doom which I am very grateful with. By the way, I would like to see how she works. I'm willing to pay a large amount of fortune just to see that."

"You are such a devil, thinking about that in this kind of situation."

"Hey, have otou-san knows about my suspension? I haven't him yet since I have arrived here."

"Yes, he knows. But he refused to take any action because he trusts you and he believes that you could handle the situation well. And he knows that you won't like it if he did. My poor little sister, came all the way from Japan just to meet them, but they are not there. How sad."

"Oh, stop it, nii-san. Even jealousy has it's limit you know. By the way, how's the ranking tournament went?

"Well..."

-x-

Aya hung up her phone. What Ryouhei have told her is not good news. It's hard to continue it since that new manager arrived.

"Oujo-sama, the master is back."

"Thanks. I'll be right down."

Aya run down the stairs and immediately run towards her father and glomped him. Soujiro hugs her back, carried her and give her a swing.

"Otou-san! I really miss you."

"I miss you to." Soujiro give Aya a kiss on her cheek.

"Have you had dinner?"

Aya shook her head. "I was waiting for you to come back, so we could have dinner together."

"Oh, my poor daughter. You must be very hungry. Lets go have dinner."

"Hai," Aya answered with a smile.

-x-

"Yukimura, are you feeling well? You didn't had dinner just now." Sanada asked while looking at Yukimura who is starring at the night sky from the window of his room.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry, so, I didn't eat." Yukimura answered.

"You're still disappointing regardless of what had happened?

Yukimura remain silence.

'You're a great person. I know that you will do what's best for them. I believe you will. So please, prove it to me. Show us what're you're capable of. Don't let us down.' Yukimura thought._  
_


	33. Chapter 29

"Hey Ryoma, lets go to Akihabara after school today. I've always wanted to go there." Kevin said.

"Sure. We can asked for Ryouhei-san and aniki to come with us. Lets invite Rin and Ren to." Ryoma said.

"That's right the more the merrier."

-x-

"I see. So it's Malaysia this time. I would love to come along. And I would love to visit Japan once again. I miss the view of the sakura tree. Moreover, the place reminds me a lot about your mother." said Sojiro. Right now he is having tea with Aya in their large rose garden.

"Why not. I would love to take a stroll there with you. Ryouhei is always busy that I don't get to spend time with my own family." Aya said.

Soujiro chuckled. It's not easy to see Aya acting like a spoilt. He thinks that she is really cute right now. Any guys would fall for her at once if she always act like this.

"Ryoma-kun is also your family right? I thught you've told me that he is your twin."

"Of course! That's why we spend our time almost every day."

"I would like to meet your new teammate."

"Then I'll introduce them to you."

-x-

"Woah! this place is as great as I heard. No, it's even better. So many anime cosplay shops!" Kevin.

"I'm more interested on the latest technology. I wonder if could get myself a new camera." said Ryouhei.

"I want to go to a maid cafe and met cute maids." said Ryoga

"Ano, is it really okay for us to skip practice like this?" Ren asked.

"I got the same question." said Rin.

"Oh, we're not skipping practice. We're just doing an experiment that's all." said Kevin while Ryoma smirking.

"Eh?" Ren and Rin said together.

-x-

"Alright, minna-san lets continue our pracice today with..." Konami suddenly stop speaking.

"Continue with what," Kirihara asked.

Inui looked at the place where Konami stares, the regulars court area.

"Ah, it happen again after a long time."Shishido said.

"Apparently," said Oshitari while adjusting his glasses.

"Che, If I knew that this would happen, I will just agree to cut practice and went along with Echizen to Akihabara." Momoshiro said.

"Eh, Ochibi is going to Akihabara? I want to go to." said Eiji.

After he said that, all eyes went to him.

"Nya, did say something?"

Then they looked at Konami who is still in her own world. Then everyone smirked.

"Why not?"

-x-

"Ah, what great view! Having a ride on London Eye with otou-san is really great experience."

Soujiro chuckled. 'If only I have video camera right now.

"Nee, Aya, I was wondering, you have anyone you like?"

"Eh?" Aya looked at Soujiro.

"Hmm, I do. I like everyone. otou-san, onii-san tachi, Ryoumo-kun, Kevin-kun, Ryoga-kun,..."

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is Do you have anyone that you wanted him to become your life partner?"

"Eh? I guess I don't. At least, not yet. Why do you suddenly ask?"

"I just want to know."

-x-

"What is the meaning of this!? You let them slack of just like that!?" Aya suddenly yelled. Right now, she is on the phone with Kevin.

"We're not slacking off! We're doing an experiment!"

"By skip practice and made the other skip practice to?"

"Like I say, this is an experiment! I want to know how 'good' is that girl as our manager."

Aya sigh.

"Fine! I let you go for now. However by the day after tomorrow, I want the list of the regulars for the friendly match with Malaysia. I hope you're done with that!"

"Whatever you say. Oh, by the way, Fuji-senpai told us that a certain someone wanted to join the trip. Since you're the captain, you're the one who'll decide about this. Especially this is about our identity." said Kevin and he hang the phone up.

"A certain someone?" said Aya while looking at her phone.

-x-

Suspended period has ended. At the same time, golden week have started. The non-regulars gather at the airport, waiting for their flight.

"Saa, minna, Aya-chan is waiting for us there. For those who has been chosen as the regular, I hope you are ready for your match, and for those who are not, your support are needed the most. Do not afraid of loosing cause if you do, you can never get strong. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this trip to fullest cause we have many activities ready for you. And one more thing, for our new members, be ready for any consequences becoming. From now onwards you will see the true color of our captain. Your journey has only just began." Ryouhei gave his speech.

"Alright! This is getting exciting. I all burning up now." said a boy, jumoing around.

"We are the same as he is. We are ready to face everything that becoming." said another.

"Yes, that is what I am hoping to hear. Now let's go.


End file.
